


Under the Floorboards (Technoblade x Reader)

by Lonely_Lost_Soul



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), X reader - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, DreamSMP - Freeform, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, character technoblade x reader, dreamsmp drabbles, dreamsmp imagines, dreamsmp x reader - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform, mcyt x reader - Freeform, mcyt x you, minecraft x reader, minecraft youtuber x reader, minecraft youtuber x you, technoblade x reader - Freeform, technoblade x you, x Reader, x You
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Lost_Soul/pseuds/Lonely_Lost_Soul
Summary: Who knew finding a gremlin of a boy living underneath Technoblade's house would only be the start of both your troubles.---!DISCLAIMER: This is a dreamsmp Techno x Reader. This is by no means an IRL Technoblade story only the character, thank you for your time and enjoy!---Also can be found on Tumblr under the username, Lonely-Lost-Soul, and Wattpad under the username CrunchyLittleLettuce!
Relationships: C!Technoblade x reader, C!Technoblade/reader, C!Technoblade/you, Technoblade/Reader, Technoblade/you - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

Picking up a bundle of wood you let out a soft breath, you watched as it escaped out your lips in front of you in a small cloud. Trudging through the snow you made your way back to your house, well it wasn't really your house. A few months ago you ran into Technoblade while he was searching for a new home far away from this place called L'manburg; he told you he was in retirement and was surprised to find another person all the way out here. As a wandering adventurer, you eventually won him over with your charm, wit, and humor.

That was a joke of course.

You both started a mutual trade agreement, on your way back from the adventures you'd always take a pit stop at his place so he could see if you had anything worth trading. It started slow, he realized you would come back very late at night, and very weary. He offered you to stay the night once, then once turned into twice and before you knew it you began to stay at his place after every late-night adventure. As you spent more time together he helped you become a better fighter, and farmer and you helped him learn social skills and how to cook food that wasn't steak.

He never told you about his time in the country of L'manburg or why he was in retirement in the first place but you didn't mind. Everyone has their secrets and even if both of you were considered friends at this point you never pried. Not even when you'd catch him mumbling to himself about chat, or the bloodthirsty look in his eyes after he killed an animal. You kept your mouth shut out of respect, you could tell he appreciated the gesture.

You earned yourself a friendship emerald after he introduced you to his oldest friend Philza, the man treated you like you were his family. It made you feel wanted and welcome, Techno had a little smile on his face the entire interaction as the both of you bonded. In his mind he was ecstatic his two favorite people were getting along. Techno walked Philza out of the house and returned holding an emerald out to you, you knew how valuable these emerald were to him. You were in such shock and awe you almost started crying which caused him to panic.

"I'll treasure it with my life." You told him kissing said emerald gently, blush spread across his pale face to his pointed ears.

"I'm glad." He rubbed the back of his neck, "Chat- chat stop I'm not simp." You heard him whisper hiss softly but you ignored it, choosing to smile at him instead. He noticed and his blush only deepened. You took his hand, it was so small intertwined in his own, and squeezed it softly.

Eventually, the both of you grew closer than just friends which understandably scared the half pigman to death. You caught him mumbling to himself more frequently, especially when you both were out fighting monsters and gaining experience.

Things like: "I'm not a simp" and "Calm down I'm gonna protect her" as well as "I can't just say that!" Were very frequent mumblings of his, your brow furrowed and after fighting a baby zombie you turned towards him,

"Hey Technoblade you doing okay?"

"Yes!" He sputtered out reassuring you that he was just fine by saving you from a Skeleton.

You two watched the sunset that same day from on top of a snowy mountain and he confessed to you. The confession was a bit rough around the edges but then again so was he, so to you, it was perfect. You took his hands to get him to stop rambling and kissed his knuckles. He made an embarrassed sound and looked away from you, you cooed teasingly at him and accepted. From then on you both were attached at the hip, well as attached as he'd let you be there was still that level of awkwardness that came with any new relationships but it was wonderful. You'd both spent hours by the fireside as he read to you, you'd help him care for Carl and get enchanted books all the while you were in awe of this magnificent and mysterious man before you.

Shaking your head smiling to yourself you trudged back to his house, the emerald around your neck bounced in tandem with your steps. Technoblade never liked leaving you alone, you reminded him constantly that you had a life before he was in it but he still seemed to be on edge. You figured it had something to do with his past so you did your best to reassure him that you'd be safe when he was away; Techo seemed to appreciate your efforts at least. Whenever he got back from what you assumed was visiting Phil (after all, Carl was gone), you were going to run him a bath and braid his hair the way he liked. Maybe you'd make him a nice dinner then you'd both fall asleep together while reading. It'd earn you some soft kisses and snuggles later, you giggled to yourself as you put away the wood. If you told anyone else this giant of a man, who you've seen wipe out hordes of monsters like it was nothing, loves to be cuddled at night they'd call you insane.

You wandered down into the basement to feed his cow but the sound of a blocks-breaking startled you out of your daydream. You whipped around pulling out your sword in the way Technoblade showed you and came face to face with a blonde child peeking out from the floorboards.

"What the FUCK?!" You both shrieked at one another, he moved to try and scramble back down the hole. You followed him down his ladder, you weren't going to let this child get away with living under your boyfriends' house so easily. You backed him into a corner and took note of his beat-up appearance and his attempts to look brave as he held up his hands. Sweat gathered on his brow but you didn't let your guard down, before you could open your mouth to question him he began to talk so fast and loud you could barely keep up.

"OI, OI, OI, OI! LADY, LADY, LADY, CALM DOWNNNN CALM DOWN! SEE, SEE WE'RE BOTH IN TROUBLE CAUSE WE'RE BOTH STEALING- BORROWING FROM THE BLADE! THE BLADE KNOWS ME! I AM HIS LITTLE BROTHER, TOMMY, I AM SURE YOU'VE HEARD OF ME! THEREFOR I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING WRONG. YOU-YOU, ON THE OTHER HAND, ARE A STRANGER! YOU KNOW HE'S A BLOOD GOD RIGHT? HE'LL ABSOLUTELY KILL YOU, BUT BUT! IF WE KEEP THIS BETWEEN US I WON'T HAVE TO TELL HIM ANYTHING AT ALL FAIR? SEEMS FAIR TO ME-"

You reached your hand out to cover his mouth, your eyes narrowed into slits, "Start again. Softer and slower. Techno never told me he had a brother." You watched the eyes of the blonde widen in surprise, assumingly at the notion that you already knew Technoblade. Slowly you removed your hand from his mouth but didn't lower your guard. He cleared his throat, swallowing tentatively.

"I'm Tommy. We're not related by blood- who ARE you?" he pressed still completely baffled at the appearance of a GIRL who knew Technoblade. Before you could even respond to him he let out another baffled cry. "DOES HE SIMP FOR YOU!?" He shrieked pointing at you as he waved his finger around. "THERE'S NO WAY- HE DOES HOLY SHIT!" Tommy laughed as you blinked rapidly, how was he able to read all that without you even saying anything? You were trying to process who this kid was while also being stuck on the blood god thing. You felt Tommy's arm around your shoulders suddenly as he pulled you close. "Well, Miss Blade now that we know who you are maybe we can strike a deal-"

"Absolutely Not."

"HEY! Come on now." Tommy whined loudly, "I need your help here! Look I'm sure you know why he's in hiding and all...and well...I might've pissed the same people off and-"

"Actually no. I didn't know that..." You spoke softly deflating a little, "He's in hiding? From who exactly."

A look of shock came across Tommy's face, "You mean...you don't know? Like about L'manburg and his betrayal."

"Does it sound like I know? Look Tommy you seem like a nice kid really, but you need to leave-"

"Nonononnonononono. Look it's fine, I've been living here for weeks now-"

"WEEKS?" You snarled a pink flush coming to your cheeks, you grabbed the boy's arm and began to drag him up the ladders in Techno's house. Hee was going to kill you like actually this time. You were about to throw open the door but it swung open in front of you. Techno was standing there completely bruised and bloody and you immediately dropped Tommy in favor of him.

"Oh my god Techno what happened?" You breathed out a worried breath he was about to respond before he noticed Tommy. He grabbed you by the arm and pushed you behind him guarding you with his body.

"Tommy." He snarled as the boy once again shrieked and booked it back down the ladder Techno turned towards you, "Stay here." Technoblade commanded you softly the look in his eyes could only be described as desperate. "Don't leave. Please."

"I won't..." You murmured watching him disappear after the British boy, you hoped he was going to explain everything to you after he dealt with the raccoon. You could hear them shouting from down below you, you couldn't push it off any longer you needed to get answers from him.


	2. Chapter 2

Technoblade had told you to wait so that's exactly what you planned on doing. You didn't move from your spot by the door, even as Techno chased Tommy around his home. They were shouting the entire time arguing about things like whose house this was and how Tommy was a raccoon for stealing his stuff.

Eventually, the two settled down and all three of you sat by the fire, Techno stood awkwardly next to you before you patted the spot on the couch beside you. He looked relieved and sat by your side, Technoblade tentatively put a hand on your knee and squeezed it tenderly.

"I guess I owe you an explanation...for that thing." He motioned to Tommy who made a baffled noise of protest, assumingly insulted by being referred to as a 'thing.'

"Please." You nodded at him and he looked at you with a downcast expression. Technoblade cleared his throat before taking a deep breath, he began to retell his tale for you. He started way back, like all the way back to when orphans killed his parents back. He talked about the voices and assured you that they never would tell him to hurt you, or anything of the sort. You frowned a little and reassured the half pigman that you didn't assume that was the case and that you didn't think any different of him because of the voices. If Tommy wasn't in the room you think Techno might've gotten a little choked up, if his glassy eyes had anything to say about how he felt.

As he got deeper into the story he shared about the two fallings of L'manburg the first one under the dictatorship of a goat-man named Schlatt, and the other due to their other 'brother,' Wilbur blowing it sky-high. You were also informed Wilbur was still wandering the world as a ghost who was now dubbed Ghostbur.

Tommy would interrupt every so often and put his two sense into the story. Many of his interjections included how horrible your boyfriend was for betraying them so many times and how he only wanted chaos. He also made it very clear how utterly shocked he was that you've never heard of their country or its rich history.

Now, it was no shock to you that Technoblade hated the government. That was never a secret he tried to hide. He always made it very clear he had a distaste for them and their ideas, and over time you couldn't help but agree with him especially now, after hearing his story. Tommy seemed to grow increasingly uncomfortable as Technoblade talked about the festival; you watched the boy wither a little seeing how passionate Techno was about slaughtering all his friends. He talked a bit more in-depth about Schlatts death, the ultimate betrayal by the revolutionary leader Wilbur, and how Technoblade was furious they would dare try to start a new form of government right in front of him. He looked like he had more to say about that part of the story but wasn't too keen on sharing it with Tommy, you guessed he probably felt betrayed by the ones he considered friends. You would feel that way at least considering he was honest with them about his ideals from the very beginning of the war.

"Then I ran away to retire, and I met you." Technoblade sighed, his shoulders sagging. "I never meant to...be with you romantically. A trade partner sure, I never thought I'd have the time for anything romantic. Didn't even know I was capable but...god- I'm so glad I met you-"

"Simp!" Tommy shouted pointing an accusing finger at Techno who glared at him.

"Don't you have a tower to build!"

"Is that permission I hear?" Tommy sang happily jumping up from his seat by the fire. Technoblade made a horrified face but you squeezed his hand that was on your knee. Almost as if to say let him go we need to talk, his eyes widened a little as he stared at you. He didn't say anything as he watched Tommy run out the door with a wicked smile on his lips. Technoblade swallowed a little and grabbed your hand with both of his,

"He's gonna ruin our real estate value, Princess." A wonky smile spread across his face as he did his best to crack a joke.

"As if we'd ever sell this place. It's your retirement home, old man."

"Charming."

You chuckled softly hiding a small smile behind your hand and watched as a genuine one spread across his face as well. You lifted his callused knuckles to your lips and kissed them tenderly,

"Bubs..." Your voice was tender and adoring "I love you." Techno's entire face went cherry red, you both never uttered I love you's before, you could tell he was having a crisis. You could only imagine what the voices were telling him to do or say.

Specifically: 'SAY IT BACK, YOU'RE A SIMP, I LOVE YOU TOO, GOD THE CONFIDENCE, THAT'S SO HOT.'

Instead, your lovely boyfriend went, "Ha. Cringe."

The look you gave Technoblade was scathing. "Try again." You growled your eyes narrowed into slits.

"I love you too. I mean obviously." Technoblade cleared his throat pulling his hands away to awkwardly punch you in the shoulder. This time satisfied with his answer you moved forward and grabbed the chains of his cape pulling him close. You pressed your lips to his and he made a surprised noise before kissing you back, his hands fell on your lower back and he pulled you closer. You smiled into the kiss before pulling back and poking him on the nose, "oh also I was executed today."

"YOU WERE WHAT!?" Technoblade flinched and shushed you with his finger.

"It's okay, I'm alive see." Your hand was placed on his chest in a matter of moments, you felt his heart beating steadily under your hand, "Technoblade never dies baby.~"

"I hate you. That ever happens again you call me. I'll kill them for you." You huffed holding his cheeks between your palms, he only nodded a love-struck look falling across his face,

"You're so cute when you talk about slaughtering our enemies." He gave a chuckle brushing your hair behind your ear, your smile only widened. You kissed him again before you glanced out the window only to see Tommy trying to build the base of a cobblestone tower,

"So... Tommy huh? Is he staying with us?"

"Is that okay?"

"Yeah. I think so, he seems...lost and lonely." You frowned, sadly biting your lower lip, "he's my son now." The face Technoblade made was priceless; it was a perfect mix of anger and disgust.

"Never say that in my presence ever again."

"Fine, fine." You turned to smile back at him, "anything else you need to share with me?" He looked thoughtful for a moment before standing on his own two feet, he held his hand out to you. You took it without hesitation and he pulled you to your feet, he kissed your cheek softly before grabbing a button out of his ender chest.

"First we have wrangle Tommy princess, think you can handle that?"

"Sure I can." You smiled as you both walked outside, "HEY! Tommy come here for a minute!"

"Sure thing Ms. Blade!" He shouted back loudly and Technoblade made a baffled sound that sounded like, 'EHHH.'

"How come he listens to you!?"

"I guess he just likes me better."

"Cringe."

"Fuck off." You scoffed as Tommy ran up to the both of you, "Techno has something else he'd like to share with us." Tommy groaned loudly,

"Not more sharing."

"It's more like showing you something. You're so ungrateful." Technoblade hissed pulling Tommy along as you trailed a little ways behind them your sword bouncing on your hip. Eventually, the three of you ended up in front of a stone wall, you and Tommy both looked a little confused.

"Bubs I love you but this is a wall."

"BUBS." Tommy wheezed and you shot him a look whacking him in the arm, as Technoblades face went bright red. "Sorry, sorry, sorry," He cleared his throat "Do go on."

Technoblade grumbled under his breath for a moment before clearing his throat and straightening his posture. His speech-giving posture is what you noticed. Tommy seemed to take it in an entirely different way through,

"You're not gonna kill me are you?"

"What- no! Tommy if I was gonna kill you don't you think I would've done it by now?" Techno scoffed placing the button on the wall, you tilted your head to the side curiously. He motioned to the button and Tommy looked at him hesitantly before pressing it, loud whirring was heard as the stone walls were pulled down from the mountain. You and Tommy's jaws both dropped down onto the floor, Techno entered and grinned enthusiastically. "WELCOME HOME THESEUS!" He tossed his hands in the air with a dazzling flourish you ran inside the bunker and turned to smile at Tommy who was shrieking loudly behind you. Technoblade slung an arm around your waist and pulled you flush against him, he smiled down at you excitedly.

"This is going to be the start of a wonderful partnership."


	3. Chapter 3

From that day on Tommy stayed with you and Technoblade in your collective house, Technoblade tried to establish some ground rules but Tommy being Tommy refused to listen to any of them. He was dead set on building a cobblestone tower as well as taking all of Technoblade's golden apples instead of eating the golden carrots that were graciously given to him. Other than that, things seemed to be going okay for your little-found family. Well, that was until Technoblade and Tommy got wind that a man named Dream was sniffing around the area.

Dream was an enigma to you, after hearing Tommy's stories about the man you could only come up with two conclusions about him. One was that you had no idea what his motivations were in the first place and secondly you wanted to beat his ass for what he did to Tommy. As... unique as he could be at times no child deserved to be exiled and manipulated, it was disgusting. He was a sixteen-year-old boy who got caught up in too many wars and too much violence, you needed to protect him. So long as he was with you and Technoblade that's what you planned on doing. That was what you silently vowed to yourself, even if Technoblade didn't share the same sentiment.

Now, it seemed you were coming increasingly closer to voicing those feelings to the man himself. Tommy was shaking a little beside you he tried to look strong as Technoblade frantically told him to hide and splashed him with invisibility potions. He looked over at you next and grabbed your shoulders, he actually looked scared, which meant he wasn't messing around.

"You need to hide too. God- there's nowhere that he won't check." Technoblade mumbled, his brow creased, and he closed his eyes. "He CAN'T know about you! No one other than Tommy can, they'll hurt you and-" Hesitantly you put your hands on his cheeks,

"Take a deep breath..." You said tenderly as he opened his eyes to lock with your own. "We'll be okay, splash me with invis and I'll stay by Edward, hopefully, it'll mask my particle effects." He gave a worried nod; you pecked his lips tenderly to reassure him as he splashed you with the potion. Just in time too because a knock on the door sounded, for once Tommy was absolutely silent. You watched as a man who rivaled your boyfriend in size came through the door, your eyes widened at the white mask covering his face there was an almost haunting smile painted on it. You pressed your tongue against your teeth and watched him give a wave to your boyfriend. Even without seeing his face, you could tell he was smirking coyly at him. Never one to be intimidated Technoblade gave him a casual greeting and their conversation about Tommy's location began. You had to cover your mouth with your hands at one point to stop yourself from laughing as Techno began talking to 'chat' instead of talking to Dream. You watched as the masked man grew angrier and angrier at Technoblade's antics, he began speaking about a favor he owed him and Techno reminded him that he believes in full reciprocity. At the end of the interaction, it took all of your strength not to punch Dream directly in his stupid masked face. Why the fuck did it sound like he wanted to murder a child? If Dream ever laid a finger on him again, he was personally going to feel your wrath. The potion wore off almost as soon as Dream disappeared over the hills, Techno immediately turned to Tommy anger written all over his face.

"Where you eating my gapples that ENTIRE time?!" Tommy sputtered out an excuse about absorption and you watched Techno open the window and beckon Dream to come back. You gave Technoblade a look and he scoffed at you,

"I won't let him hurt you again Tommy. I promise." You swore looking down at him, and his face turned a little pink. Tommy cleared his throat and shook his head,

"Thanks, Ms. Blade but I'm tough enough to fight him head-on! Have no fear!" He pointed to himself with his thumb a proud smile adorning his face. You gave a little laugh and nodded in agreement,

"You definitely are. Thank you for reassuring me." You hummed and his smile only seemed to widen,

"I'm more qualified to protect your girlfriend than you are it seems Technoblade."

Technoblade looked unamused, his eyebrow twitching in distaste. "Tommy I literally hate you so much. You're a nerd."

"Play nice both of you." You scolded them, "We have to work together and at least pretend to get along or it's going to be a very long partnership." They both nodded reluctantly, and Techno sighed tiredly, he ruffled your hair. The rest of the night was spent gathering some more food in hopes it would stop Tommy's gapple eating tirade, it obviously wouldn't but it didn't hurt to try. After that, all three of you turned in for the night, as both you and Technoblade were getting ready for bed he decided to speak up about the plan for the next day.

"Tommy and I need to make a trek into L'manburg to find Phil and try to get my stuff back. I don't want to leave you here alone considering what just happened today, but you also can't come to L'manburg."

"Bubs you know I'll be fine here alone did we not just have this conversation?" You pinched his pointed ears, and he made a sound of protest. "I've got fighting skills, after all, have you not been training me in the art of war?" You teased with a smirk, "I got this Blade."

"Okay, okay, okay." He leaned forward and kissed you and you kissed him back without hesitation. You felt him squeeze your hand fondly before pulling away from you. "When we get back home, we'll have a date night okay?" Technoblade whispered pressing his forehead to yours.

"Gonna be a bit hard with the raccoon boy snooping around." You teased eyes sparkling in delight,

"I'll send him on a quest for something or other. So, it'll be just us, I swear." The soft look on Technoblade's face made your heart squeeze in your chest. He brushed your hair behind your ear, "I'll make you dinner, and we can watch a movie."

"Well don't take too long then." You sent a teasing wink his way and he smiled fondly back at you. You kissed him again pulling him down into the bed, you both bounced with a laugh. His pink hair hung down and framed his face gorgeously, his glasses slipped down his nose. You pushed them back up with your index finger and he went cross-eyed, "I'll be looking forward to it."

The next morning rolled around and after breakfast, both boys reluctantly packed a bag with important things they needed for the day. Stepping outside with the two of them, Technoblade gave you a farewell kiss and you watched them disappear over the hills. They were most likely going to go cause problems for other people on purpose. Finally, alone, you decided to check up on the nearby villages to see if they had any interesting trades that you and Techno could exploit. You slung a bag over your shoulder and placed a good portion of emeralds inside of it, you placed a few potions inside of the bag as well. As a precaution, you also grabbed an ax and a sword, you had to be ready for anything after all. Shutting the door behind you, you started your trek through the snow-covered woods you heard the snow crunch under your boots and began to hum softly to yourself. You paused a moment and raised an eyebrow as you caught sight of a blue sheep wandering by, tilting your head to the side you approached it.

"Well, hey little guy." You murmured reaching out and running your hand through the sheep's soft wool.

"Oh, um excuse me!" A voice spoke from behind you, you jumped with a yelp as soon as you spun around you were met with a fully transparent man. He had a yellow sweater with a big gash in his torso, and a beanie resting atop his head. You tilted your head up and locked eyes with him, they were almost completely white.

He was a ghost.

"That's Friend! She doesn't really like others petting her but it's okay because you didn't know." The ghost smiled; it was contagious as you felt yourself smiling back at him.

"My bad, my names (Y/n). What's yours?"

"Oh! I'm Ghostbur! It's nice to meet you miss, I've never seen you around here before. Are you new to the SMP?" He tilted his head floating around you, almost as if to get a better look at you. You focused more on his name, Ghostbur, which means this was Wilbur Soot, ex-president of L'manburg, and 'brother' of Tommy and Technoblade.

You cleared your throat and rubbed the back of your neck. "No, I've lived in this area for a while, but I'm a wandering adventurer. I trade with the villages around here for interesting collectibles stuff like that. I don't do much of that now though." You watched the ghost's eyes widen a little,

"That's so cool!" He praised, "I bet you have a ton of cool stories."

"Yeah, there's been a few close calls, but I've made it back alive and well- oh shit no offense." You winced a little and he laughed shaking his head,

"No worries it's okay! I'm fine with being dead you know, no one really liked who I was alive, so this is better for everybody." He puffed out his chest a little and a big smile spread across his face, which only caused you to frown. You reached out to try and touch him and your hand went right through the man, you both seemed to shiver at that, and he looked at you in shock.

"I'm sorry to hear that...that must be really hard." Wilbur's jaw dropped at your response, he floated around a bit awkwardly. If he wasn't floating, he would've been nervously shuffling on his feet.

"N-No it's...Wilbur was a horrible, horrible man." He took a deep breath and began to throw some sort of blue substance on the ground rapidly, you watched as he began to mutter and breath heavily.

"Woah, Woah, Woah I'm sorry don't freak out!"

"I'm not, I'm okay see, see I'm fine and happy. Very happy with everything that's going on so no worries okay! Here." He tossed the blue substance at you and you collected it with a weary smile, "Have some blue it'll make you feel better." You thanked him quietly and you both stood there a bit uncomfortably that was until thunder rumbled overhead. "Oh no...I melt in the rain."

"Here why don't you come with me." You smiled softly, "I know a place where you can wait out the storm."

"Aw thank you." Ghostbur clapped, "Friend can come too right?"

"Of course."

"Good. Then lead the way." He chirped as Ghostbur followed you back the way you came, now before you get too mad at yourself you should know that Technoblade had informed you that during his 'execution' Ghostbur had visited him at his home. If he didn't share that information with you, you'd be never revealing Technoblade's base. As the house appeared over the mountains the ghost looked over at you with a bright smile, "Oh! That's my friend Technoblade's house, do you live with him?"

"I do." You smiled fondly and watched his smile grow excitedly, "He's helped me out quite a lot."

"That's wonderful! Technoblade usually never helps people unless he likes them or if they can do something for him in return. You must be very special, are you two together?" He only had to glance at you for a moment before laughing excitedly, "You are! That's wonderful!" Ghostbur chirped, clapping his hands as he phased through Technoblade's door, officially safe out of the rain, turned snow. You had let Friend inside as well and Ghostbur continued talking "Tell me how you met, please, please, please." Seeing how excited the ghost was you melted, he won your heart just like Tommy. However, you had to keep in mind his alive self-did blow up an entire nation and that couldn't be just brushed away like he seemingly was trying to do, you can't erase the past. You can only accept what happens, learn from it, apologize and grow. However, you didn't see the harm in sharing how the both of you met so you began to retell the tale to Ghostbur, the entire time he had an almost bittersweet look on his face.

"I was married once...her name was Sally. She...left though. But I still had my son, Fundy and we did the best we could together." Ghostbur said fondly his eyes softening,

"I'm sorry...that must've been really hard for the both of you."

"It's alright! She was a salmon, so she was going to swim away eventually."

"Like- like an actual salmon?"

"Yes?"

The silence that stretched into the room was deafening, you cleared your throat deciding not to dwell on the fact that the ghost in front of you very likely fucked a fish. You hoped to god she was some sort of shapeshifter, in fact, that's what you were going to believe. You managed to break the silence by asking about Fundy, and the way he gushed about him was nothing less than fatherly. It was sweet and you listened intently to him, Fundy seemed like a good kid, a bit quirky but you were dating a blood god so who were you to judge? Eventually, the snow outside stopped and the sun began to peek out from behind the clouds. Ghostbur glanced out the window and decided it was time for him to head out with Friend. It was about midday and you were almost sad to see him go.

Alone again.

You still had hours to kill before Technoblade and Tommy reappeared, so you figured it was about time to start doing some chores.

\---

"Ghostbur what're you doing here?" Fundy murmured, looking over at the ghost with an exhausted expression. His ears were pressed back against his head, talking to the man who was once considered his dad always made him exhausted. Wilbur, or Ghostbur now, really was pitiful.

"Can't I visit you every once in a while!" Ghostbur hummed a smile plastered on his face as Fundy frowned.

"Preferably not. Plus...I'm a little busy right now I'm meeting up with Quackity and the Butcher Squad to talk about Techno again."

"OH! Technoblade! I just spent the loveliest morning with his girlfriend, she was absolutely wonderful! She asked all about you and just adored Friend-"

"Rewind, Technoblade's what?" Fundy's jaw dropped to the floor and he felt a hand on his shoulder, the young fox man stiffened. He looked to the side and saw Quackity beside him, Ranboo was next to him but Tubbo stood a little ways away.

"Yeah, Ghostbur. Do continue." Quackity grinned, his missing tooth sticking out from his last encounter with Toothpick. Ghostbur wilted a little bit and his eyebrows creased on his forehead, he fucked up, didn't he?

"I-um nothing actually I misspoke."

"Did he misspeak Fundy, cause to me it sounds like we have new leverage against Technoblade?" Quackity laughed a crazed look in his eyes, "Once again Ghostbur I have to thank you for the great information."

"You're welcome..." He murmured weakly, as Quackity stepped beside the ghost.

"Get your weapons boys, it's time to pay the Technoblade household another visit."


	4. Chapter 4

Whipping the sweat off your brow you placed the honey jars you collected on the ground, Phil really built this farm efficiently. However, that didn't stop you from needing to collect honey pots here and there, now that the vault was complete you could actually use the honey for normal things. Technoblade would never admit it but he loved it when you put honey in his tea, contrary to popular belief he wasn't a fan of plain black tea or coffee. You rolled up your sleeves and adjusted the sunhat that sat lazily on your head against your better judgment you had left your armor inside. The only thing on your person was a netherite ax Techno had enchanted for you, it was an effective weapon but without your armor, you were a bit of a sitting duck. As the bees buzzed and bumped lazily into each other, you couldn't help but smile fondly at the sight. They were just so silly. You picked up the crate of jars and turned around, your eyes narrowed as you saw some movement by the trees, it was still too early for Tommy and Technoblade to be back...so just who was snooping around the property. You felt very naked in your sun hat and overalls, especially if it was Dream himself that you were about to encounter. Your worry only increased as you noticed four men all in netherite armor walking towards the house, their swords were drawn. You had a feeling that these were the men who took Technoblade the day prior. They were like a little gang all dressed the same way, bloody aprons and all they really had the executioner vibes down.

"Hello, gentlemen." You smiled giving them a wave while you adjusted the box of honey, "beautiful day isn't it?"

The first to answer was a man who had a scar from the tip of his eyebrow down to the bottom of his lip. He sent you a smile and you noticed a tooth missing from the upper row, a navy blue beanie held his dark hair in place.

"Very beautiful, it's always a good day when the sun is shining." He mused the sun in question reflected beautifully across all their netherite armor. The one thing you decided to leave inside, you weren't intimidated nope not at all. "What's your name sweetheart?"

"(Y/N)." You responded with a hum, "Is there something that I can help you all with today?" Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed two of the men moved to surround you, they thought they were slick. The only one who didn't move was the tallest of the children there, he looked to be half Enderman. He also looked like he wanted to be anywhere but where he was right now poor thing. Drawing your gaze back to the other three men, you noticed one was Tommy's age and had small horns atop his head, along with goat-like ears. A burn scar also took up half of his face. It made you frown distastefully, what was with these kids getting traumatized? First Tommy and now the half enderman and the goat kid, you couldn't adopt all of them, well you could but it'd be a lot of work. The other looked to be part fox after all the big orange ears and the fluffy tail was dead give away, wait didn't Ghostbur say his son was a fox. "Are you Fundy?" You asked, suddenly tilting your head to the side.

"How do you know my name?" Fundy's face flushed a little and he shuffled on his feet, his hand twitching to grab the sword that was at his side.

"I talked to your father earlier today. I'm assuming that's how you found me?" You took the hat off your head and rested it on Carl's stable. The fox gave a reluctant nod of confirmation you licked your lips and put your hands behind your back. "So? Do you have a problem with Technoblade or just me specifically?"

"Wow, she's not even a little bit ashamed." Quackity mused and you frowned, "We're here because your boyfriend blew up our country. He also disgraced our President right Tubbo? Don't know if you're aware of that or not but he escaped his punishment. So we intend to make him repent." He walked towards you and you took a step away from him.

"That's far enough thank you." You held up your hand in hopes it would stop his trek towards you, Quackity did pause for a moment. He let out a chuckle and smiled. He thought your tough attitude was cute, but he was clearly mocking you.

Jackass.

"Quackity maybe we should leave her be...she didn't do anything." The young goat kid murmured his ears flicking as he looked up at you.

"Quiet Tubbo. Let the adults speak," Quackity snapped at him before clearing his throat and looking back at you. "Listen (Y/N) was it? We're going to have to ask that you come with us. If you don't we'll have to take you by force."

"Wait, couldn't Technoblade have trained her?" The half enderman spoke holding up his finger in the air but no one seemed to pay him any attention.

"I guess force it is. Although the fight is a little unfair." You took out your ax and twirled it in your hand, "Something tells me you don't exactly like fair fights." Fundy took a hesitant step backward not really wanting to lose a life for this of all things, but he pulled out his sword just in case. Clicking your tongue in distaste you sent a bloodthirsty smile their way, one that rivaled Technoblade, "Come at me."

Without hesitation, Quackity charged at you with his sword he didn't aim to kill, just disarm or injure. You blocked the swing with the wooden part of your ax and spun around just in time to dodge an attack from Tubbo. You managed to elbow him in the back and he stumbled forward into Quackity, the man-made a grunting sound before shoving Tubbo off of him and into the snow. Fundy moved next and managed to land a hit on the side of your arm, you hissed loudly glaring daggers at the fox. His ears pressed against his head and he let out a small whimper, "sorry!"

"Don't apologize to her!" Quackity groaned, "You guys are the worst gang ever." He slapped his forehead as you readjusted your posture, "I have to do everything myself." Quackity snarled charging at you again you sidestepped out of the way. As he stumbled trying to regain himself he knocked over the honey pots and they shattered against the ground. You swung your ax and managed to land a hit on him in the back of the legs, he let out a strangled yelp and fell on his face into the snow as Tubbo had done earlier. Yanking out the ax out of the leader of the gang blood splattered all over the ground and stained the snow. Little red beads dripped off the ax as you held it by your side, the man only let out another scream as it was torn out of him.

"Back. Off." You repeated baring your teeth with a hiss, "Turn around and go back to L'manburg and I won't kill you. Got it." The ax was pointed at all of them, you saw the half enderman nod vigorously,

"Yes ma'am." He nodded rapidly grabbing Tubbo and Fundy by the arm and pulled them back, the three of them watched as Quackity snarled and backed up to join them. You watched them cower and you dropped your ax on the ground so you could press the palm of your hand into the wound on your arm. You quickly turned and ran back into your home to collect bandages and fix yourself up, blood speckled the floor as you made your way into the bathroom. You tore off your overalls and shirt, washing out the wound before wrapping your arm in bandages. You didn't know how long you stood there in front of the mirror but you looked worse for wear.

Technoblade was going to lose his shit.

\---

All Technoblade could think about on their way back to his retirement home, was you. He could only put up with Tommy for so many hours until he needed to talk to literally anyone else. He was ready to get your relaxing date night underway; he could already feel your fingers running through his hair braiding his as you went. He hummed fondly listening as the voices called him simp repeatedly, he didn't mind this time considering he was when it came to you.

"That's still really cringe chat." He murmured to himself as Tommy continued to scream about something in the background, "Yeah, yeah I love her." He heard the chat flip their shit and he fondly chuckled, intermixed with their happy cries there was a distinct sound of 'E' as well as 'nerd.' He almost didn't hear Tommy's worried shouting. He frowned and rolled his eyes back into his skull,

"What Tommy?"

"Technoblade! Technoblade!" The teen bumped back into him, Technoblade grunted and looked down at him. He followed Tommy's eyes and spotted the blood-littered snow outside his house. Technoblade paused and his vision went red around the edges, his eyes stayed trained on the bloodstains as the voices began to roar within his skull. His head shot up and he saw the honey box spilled over on the ground, glass littered the snow, your hat hanging loosely on Carl's old stable.

"T-Technoblade." Tommy stuttered again looking up at the pig-man, seeing how glazed his eyes looked. He swore steam was coming out of Technoblade's nose and his hand drew out his pickaxe gripping it so tight his knuckles turned white. He felt his tusks grow in size and his face began to shift into his pig form. Tommy's voice was drowned out by the flood that was the voices in his head:

'SHE'S GONE. THEY HAVE HER. KILL THEM ALL. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. WE DEMAND BLOOD. E. SAVE HER. YOU'RE A FAILURE. YOU DIDN'T PROTECT HER. SLAUGHTER ALL OF THEM. SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG. SHE NEVER HURT ANYBODY. YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE. BLOOD. BLOOD. BLOOD. BLOOD.'

Technoblade took a step forward to which Tommy rapidly backed up in response. He's never seen Techno this gone before, oh shit he has it bad for (Y/N). However, Tommy didn't make a move to stop Technoblade; he didn't want him to release that rage on him. Technoblade walked into the house, stepping on his glasses that fell off his face. He threw his door open with a loud slam, he needed potions and he needed a new sword.

Whoever did this all their cannon lives were gone he'd make it long and torturous.

A soft voice broke him out of his stupor his entire body went rigid.

"Bubs..." He slowly turned around and came face to face with you, you looked so small, so delicate standing in the doorway. You were wearing your pajamas, soft blue with little sheep all over them. His ears twitched and his shoulders softened considerably seeing you standing safe in the doorway, however, he tensed again the minute he saw the bandages tied around your arm. Blood leaking through them, he growled eyes locking in on the spot as you made soft shushing sounds at him.

'SHE'S HURT. SHE'S ALIVE THOUGH. BUT SHE'S HURT, THEY NEED TO PAY. ATONE FOR WHAT THEY DID TO HER. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. SPILL THEIR BLOOD THEN MAKE OUT WITH HER. SHE'LL LOVE YOU MORE IF YOU DO. BLOOD. BLOOD. BLOOD.'

Technoblade jumped feeling her hand caress his cheek, "Bubs it's alright I'm okay." Your voice was smooth and soothing, his eyes dilated as you spoke to him. His face shifting back to normal as he breathed heavily through his nose, "See?" You brought his head down to rest against your chest, it looked uncomfortable the way that he was bending. However, he could feel your heart beating in your chest, he made a soft whimper and grabbed onto your shoulders his pink hair tickled your chin. You brought your hands up to run his fingers through his hair as he finally calmed down enough to ignore the voices for the time being. Right now they were just commenting on how nice and warm her hands were anyway.

"What happened to you? There was blood everywhere I was so scared." His voice broke a little bit as he pulled away from you. Your heart twisted painfully in your chest Technoblade had never looked so broken.

"The butcher squad came and attacked me. They wanted to use me to get to you but I fought them off just like you taught me." You couldn't help but smile proudly at him and he let out a disbelieving laugh. His hands moved from your shoulders to your back as he cradled you gently in his arms, you both stood there rocking back and forth together until Technoblade was satisfied.

"That's my girl." He finally murmured backing away from you, you flushed at the compliment. Whenever he called you that it made you flush all over, you let out a loud flustered whine and whacked him on the chest. Technoblade laughed at your flustered expression, it was a rare moment the tables were flipped like this and Technoblade was going to take full advantage of the situation. "Princess, what's with that look? Am I, thee Technoblade, making you flustered? I know I'm a lot to handle, I beat Dream once, I never die, I'm not homeless. Guess what?"

"What?" You couldn't help but let out a giggle as he circles you eyeing you up and down.

"I'm single."

"Oh really?" You cocked an eyebrow, "I thought you had a girlfriend." You twirled your hair around your fingers and you felt his strong hands rest on your waist.

"Hm, I don't think so. You might need to refresh my memory," Technoblade mused kissing your neck tenderly.

"Well, she's stunningly gorgeous and tough as nails," Your eyes fluttered closed as you leaned back against him. "She absolutely adores you and how protective you are of her, and how much of a gentle giant you are." He made a noise of protest and rested his chin on the top of your head. You could tell he was pouting at you,

"See, not only is that super cringe but also factually incorrect. I am not a gentle giant, I just committed vast sums of minor terrorism and I also kill orphans so what would my girlfriend say to that huh?" He huffed clicking his tongue distastefully.

"She would say that you're right but also she sees the way you take care of Carl, and how you put up with Tommy. You're totally brothers. That makes you at least a little bit soft"

"Not brothers and I don't like him."

"Right sure," You giggled a little and kissed his chin lightly.

Technoblade let out an indignant sound before muttering, "Oh we should probably tell Tommy you aren't kidnapped. Also, discuss what to do about L'manburg now that they know you exist." You blocked out that last part and made a beeline outside to find Tommy. The teenager in question was fumbling with his hands over by his cobblestone tower, you ran over to him and engulfed him in a hug.

"(Y/N)!" He shouted letting out a disbelieving laugh hugging you back with a childish smile. "You're okay! Holy fuck I totally thought you were dead and shit! Technoblade was going fucking apeshit! His face went all pig-like n' shit totally thought he was gonna kill everyone for you! Not that I was worried." He added quickly shoving you away crossing his arms.

"Of course you weren't THE Tommy is never worried."

"Yeah, exactly Miss Blade you get me." You smiled fondly at him and you ruffled his hair and he shouted at you to stop. You did so sensing Technoblade approach the both of you, Techno interlocked your hand with his own and squeezed it tightly. "You chill now Big T?"

"I'm always chill Tommy. Only nerds aren't chill." He mused with a scoff, "Hence why I always call you a nerd."

"WHAT THE FUCK TECHNOBLADE! I AM ALWAYS CHILL! I'M THE CHILLEST MAN ALIVE I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW!"

"Stop shouting," Technoblade groaned burying his face in your hair as you laughed fondly at their antics. Although L'manburg knew about your existence now, and although you knew Dream probably wasn't too far behind in learning that knowledge either, you felt everything was going to be okay.

All you needed was each other, Technoblde, Tommy, Phil and you. Together you four were gonna do great things, you just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love and support! New stuff is also in the works, thanks again for reading and enjoying! Stay safe guys! 🥰✨


	5. Chapter 5

Alright so maybe you spoke too soon; the four of you were going to do great things, minus Tommy. Technoblade had finally agreed to let you join Tommy and him on an adventure into L'manberg. The plan was to crash their festival, and ultimately attempt to get Tommy's discs back from Dream and Tubbo. You expected your first adventure into the country to be fun, if anything you'd get to steal some shit, what you didn't expect was to be thrown in the middle of a public dispute.

Clearly, you underestimated what 'getting the discs back' actually entailed.

You and Technoblade were back-to-back swords drawn, surrounded by about thirty people in the ruin of what was once deemed a community house. Technoblade never would've agreed to let you come if he thought the confrontation with Dream was going to be this serious, he assumed they'd watch from afar. If things got too dicey Tommy and him would rush in and he'd have you stay behind to watch from afar. If only he could've predicted someone blowing up a random building would cause such turmoil.

Nothing could ever come up Technoblade.

"Yah know when you first invited me out to partake in a festival for some reason I didn't expect to be attacked by like thirty people." You chirped a hesitant smile on your face as Technoblade made a confused sound.

"You definitely should've expected it," Technoblade grumbled, barely taking his eyes off of Tommy and Tubbo's argument. You watched Techno's back but you couldn't help but eavesdrop on the boy's conversation as well. As much as your heart broke for the two war-torn children, you had your alliance first and foremost with your boyfriend. You also couldn't help but feel this conversation should be happening privately but here they were airing things out seemingly for the first time in front of everybody. Speaking of your boyfriend, your attention was drawn back to him as he caught Tommy's attention, "Be very careful what your decision is here Tommy."

You narrowed your eyes and took a step in front of Technoblade, he made his classic 'heh' sound as you did so. You felt his hand grip your forearm and tighten trying to hold you back in case you wanted to do something stupid.

"Tommy, come home with us." You held out your hand to him, the one Technoblade didn't have a hold of obviously. "Phil's waiting for us, we'll get your discs back together as we planned." The smile on your face could part the cloudiest of days and it broke Tommy's heart, she had given him something that he hadn't had since the war with Dream began.

A home.

"(Y/N)," That's the first time he used your name, the first time you weren't just Ms Blade. It broke your heart and you whimpered a little bit, "thank you for everything you've done for me. But I can't go back with you and Technoblade. I don't like what I've become, this isn't me. I'm sorry. I hope one day we can be friends again. Tubbo give Dream my disc." You leaned back into Technoblade in disbelief, Tommy had just betrayed Technoblade right before your very eyes. The man who gave Tommy the clothes on his back and a place to stay when no one else would. Weapons to help him fight against Dream when everyone else abandoned him, even though they all treated Technoblade as a weapon he still went out of his way to help Tommy. Your hands clenched into fists at your side as Dream let out a roaring laugh collecting the disc from Tubbo. He called the two children stupid right to their face and no matter how angry you were with them that was harsh, it's like everyone in this country forgets that they are children. Children fuck up, it's how they learn and it's in their nature why does no one here understand that. You looked up at Techno your eyebrows furrowed and you pressed your lips tight but he didn't take his eyes off Dream, he had different priorities in mind.

Protecting you from the Dreamon if anything went south.

Dream continued to mock and criticize the people of L'manberg before turning to you and Technoblade. The mask he wore may hide his facial expressions, but it couldn't mask the unadulterated glee in his voice. Technoblade pulled you behind him as Dream stepped closer to the both of you, you felt a growl rumble in Technoblade's chest,

"That's close enough."

"Down boy." Dream mused, holding up his hands to show faux innocence. "I have no issues with the both of you. Tomorrow, with your help, Technoblade and woman."

"(Y/N)."

"Don't tell him your name." Technoblade gaped at you and you only could huff in frustration,

"Better than just being called a woman! Plus Tommy already said it."

With an eye-roll Dream continued his speech, "With the help of Technoblade and (Y/N) L'manberg is going to be a crater. We're blowing it sky-high." Dream turned over to face Tubbo once again, "I had to pretend to be friends with you, to get the dumb disk back! I don't care about you. I'm not your friend. Okay? I cared about getting the disk back, and I got the disk back. I got it back. And that's-that's- that's the only thing that really matters. You can't even run your nation right. RANBOO IS A TRAITOR. ONE OF YOUR MOST TRUSTED FRIENDS."

Your eyes widened as you spotted another child looking horrified, it was the half enderman from the butcher gang. You're adopting him next.

"NO, IT IS TRUE. READ THIS BOOK. READ THIS BOOK. There's his memory book. He was meeting with Techno and Tommy and told them EVERYTHING. The proof's all his own memories! He writes it down! You can't even run your own nation correctly Tubbo. Listen. Tubbo, you, I mean you, ... L'Manberg is weaker than it's ever been, and it's because of you! You have- you have destroyed everything. You have ruined your friendships. You have ruined L'Manberg's allies. You have just-you are a horrible president Tubbo." Dream continued as Tubbo looked sick to his stomach, you felt just as nauseous.

"YEAH, YOU SUCK TUBBO!"

"TECHNOBLADE!"

"What?" He flinched at your tone, "he's right!"

"They're children," You tried to argue but Dream cut you off by stepping in between you and Technoblade. Your pulse skyrocketed as you were separated, and you made sure an ender pearl was at the ready. Tommy looked at both of you nervously, but there was a spark of hope in his eyes when you defended Tubbo. Tommy turned over to Tubbo who honestly looked just as shocked that a partner of Technoblade's would defend him, especially considering he had tried to kill her a few days prior. Tommy had hope that he wasn't completely dead to you.

"Techno. Got any withers?" You watched a sickening smile spread across Techno's lips he picked at his nails.

"I got a few."

"Good. Then I'll see you all tomorrow when the L'manberg loses its last cannon life," Dream announced before disappearing into the wind. The citizens turned to face you and Technoblade, he only had to utter a single word:

"Run," Before both of you pearled away from the wreckage of the community house.

Technoblade scooped you up in his arms as he made his way through the Nether portal back to his base. He was much faster than you were and you didn't fight him on wanting to make a quick getaway. You both were silent on the way back to his base, bottom line was you didn't know how you felt about what just went down. On one hand, destruction was your middle name and you weren't going to oppose blowing a government to smithereens with your boyfriend.

Nothing could be more romantic than that.

Yet at the same time, unlike Technoblade, you felt the guilt eat away at you. These were people's homes, and lives you'd be destroying tomorrow. Most of the citizens you had no affiliation with, which you were grateful for, but those you did you almost couldn't justify blowing the country up. Tommy was by all accounts dead to Technoblade and by that extent you as well. Still, you didn't want to see him physically dead, it wasn't his fault he got corrupted by the government and a homeless Teletubby.

You were starting to sound like Technoblade now too.

You made a sound of distress and Techno glanced down at your form, his face flushed as you nuzzled your nose against his neck.

"You okay princess?"

"No..." You answered with a sigh, you reached out and twirled a strand of his pink hair through your fingers. "Tommy's gone, we're going to blow up a country tomorrow. I feel bad for the people we're gonna leave homeless. So, no I'm not okay bubs." The socially awkward man winced a little as he battled with what to say to you, he tends to forget you both aren't the same person. For as much as both of you agree, you were still different from him, you had more empathy than he could ever wish to have.

"You don't have to come."

He watched a frown appear on your face as you pulled away from him. You clicked your tongue in distaste, a sure sign that you were about to pick a fight with the blood god. You were one opponent he could never seem to defeat. That did not come out the way he intended.

Time to backtrack before he got his ass handed to him.

"What I mean is, you have no affiliation with L'manberg. You have no prior issues you need to settle with them so technically you can stay home tomorrow, no one would blame you. You'd be safer away from the explosions, I'd feel better with you at home."

"That way you'd only have to worry about Phil tomorrow right?"

"Well, that's part of it," He stated bluntly, never one to be dishonest. "He has only one life and he's going to want to fight, he has a lot to avenge. The government drove his eldest son mad, enough that Phil had to kill him. He's one of my oldest friends, I wanna look out for him and protect him." You couldn't help but sigh softly at his response, you brushed your thumb across his cheek fondly.

"You're wrong."

"Eh?"

"I do have something I want to fight for, I want to fight for what I believe is right. Let's face it Techno the way everyone's treating those children is sick. Dream manipulated Tommy and used Tubbo to get what he wanted from him. I know you did what you thought was right for Tommy but he's a product of a war-torn country, they all are. Now, that doesn't excuse his betrayal but... did he even know what the right thing to do was in this situation, does he even truly know what peace is? I want to fight to protect those kids. They deserve to know peace, true peace away from bloodshed and war. If I can I want to give them that." You watched Technoblade's jaw tighten, "I'm going with you tomorrow but I'm not going to kill the children."

"I don't think I can ever forgive Tommy." He sighed adjusting his grip on you a sure sign he was nervous, "but I love you." Techno kissed you once again, it was long and tender you watched as the apples of his cheeks turn red after you both pulled away. He took a breath, "You're unstoppable and you've never stopped me before so I won't do the same for you. Just stay safe. Please. You need to come home with me tomorrow I won't settle for anything else."

"I will. I promise." You pressed a light kiss to his cheek, and he hummed gently in response. "I love you Technoblade, I'll fight beside you. Till the end of the line."

"Till the end of the line," He repeated as you both approached the snow-covered house to convene with Philza Minecraft himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you like it, thanks so much for reading and your amazing feedback. Also, If anyone ever makes fanart of this story (I doubt it would happen) please tag me and let me know. I love to make art myself and always wanna support other artists! Thanks Again!


	6. Chapter 6

You had barely gotten any sleep that night, it was a shitty time to not sleep but you couldn't control insomnia. Most nights it was Techno who was the insomniac, he would spend hours laying awake just staring at you waiting for the voices to quiet down for the night. He was in awe of your beauty and grace, and the nighttime moonlight only ever enhanced those features. You couldn't help but understand what he was talking about as you stared at his features in the moonlight darkness of your room. His hair was out of its typical braid and framed his head like a pink halo, you felt his arms tighten around your waist as you tucked his hair behind his ear. The tension in his brow released feeling your touch brush against his skin and you smiled adoringly at the sight. His nose nuzzles up against your neck and your smile split into a wide grin, god he was so soft. You felt his fingers spread out against the small of your back and pull you flush against him, his breathing changed and you frowned.

You didn't expect anything less than the blood god to be a light sleeper. He always needed to be on his feet, ready for any attack.

"I didn't mean to wake you," your voice was barely above a whisper and he made a tired noise of confirmation.

"It's okay," He yawned and it echoed across the walls of the house like a lion's roar. "It's rare when you can't sleep, what's on your mind?" Technoblade shifted a little so he could get a good look at you in his arms, he could never get over how small you were in comparison to him. You flipped on your back much to his displeasure and dragged your hands down your face; a sigh came from your nose before you answered,

"Thinking about tomorrow is all. Just nervous, typical stuff I think, I don't trust Dream fully. He gives me bad vibes." You said honestly, your (e/c) eyes staring up at the ceiling even from the angle Techno was looking at you he could tell they were sad. God, he wasn't good at comforting people things like this made him feel like such a shitty person.

"I don't trust him either. But, we have mutual goals and a mutual understanding both of which are hard to come by." He explained briefly looking thoughtful, "the bottom line is this needs to happen. I don't want you to worry because Phil and I will have your back no matter what, we look out for each other." You flopped on top of him and he let out a grunt of displeasure,

"I'm worried about you dummy."

"Technoblade never dies baby what are you on about?" He let out a laugh as you rested your elbows on his chest, his hands found themselves on your back holding you close. He watched you roll your eyes dramatically and pinch at his ears, he clicked his tongue at you. "Keep pinching my ears like that and we're gonna have to fight it out," his lips twitched into a fond smile as you sat upon his hips holding up your fists.

"Then let's fight cause I'm not gonna stop. They're just too pinchable big guy. Your little piglin features are precious and I'm gonna dote over them." His face burned red and he groaned loudly, his head landing against the pillows with a thump.

"It's just the ears, teeth, and the height. You're being gross."

"Fuck you I'm being romantic."

"Which is gross and cringe if you didn't know."

"Fine then I guess you won't be getting any kisses from me for a long while."

"Now hold on a minute let's talk about this like adults," You laughed loudly and smirked at Techno's attempts to keep cool about the situation. You leaned down and peppered his face with light kisses, he hummed pleasantly at the sensation.

"I'll let it slide this time but watch your words." Techno gave a sleepy nod of his head, and you smiled tenderly at the man. You shuffled around and curled up against his side, he adjusted himself to hold you close, "I love you Techno."

"Love you too princess." He pecked your forehead before he closed his eyes and fell back into a light sleep. You took a deep breath and buried your face in his chest listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart, this time however you weren't far behind him.

~~~

Technoblade was up as soon as the sun rose over the hills and spilled into your bedroom. He made sure to maneuver around you so that he wouldn't wake you as soon as he sat up in bed. He stretched his arms behind his back until he heard the satisfying pop of his bones, he scratched at his head and tousled his pink hair. Techno wanted an early start, make sure everything they needed for the day was prepared and ready to go, he needed to brew a shit ton of potions. He also needed to make sure you had an appropriate set of armor, that's not even mentioning the Withers he needed to gather. A lot to do and so little time to get it all done, he wanted to let you sleep as much as possible considering you didn't sleep last night. He slid out of bed and grabbed his hairbrush, one thing he could attribute to meeting you was his hygiene habits. Techno always used to keep his hair in a braid and never touch it, it wasn't until you had first run your hands through his hair that he realized how much of a problem that was. You were very nice about it but he could tell you were trying not to gag when he told you he couldn't remember the last time it was unbraided. You assured him that was going to change and helped him nurse his hair back to life, whatever you did it was magical. His hair was just as soft as yours, healthy and shiny he couldn't let you down by not taking care of it. However, since he was going into battle he threw his hair into a quick braid letting it fall over his shoulder before he majestically sat his crown on top of his head.

Technoblade stared at himself in the mirror and traced his rough hands over the scars on his face and neck, he had no idea what the fuck you saw in him. Honestly, who cares though because by some miracle you love him for him and that's all that matters. Technoblade continued to get dressed for the day and only stopped when you began to stir under the covers. He watched you sit up and give the cutest yawn he's ever heard in his life his eyes softened considerably seeing you look around hazily for him. Spotting him you opened your arms and made grabby hands, he let out a deep chuckle and wrapped his arms around you.

'Simp. Stop spamming simp. He is a simp though, look at him melt. Shut up.'

"Chat shut it...Morning Princess," He kissed your lips softly and he felt you lazily kiss him back, still sluggish from sleep.

"Morning Bubs. Why didn't you wake me up?" You complained from his arms only pulling away to look him in the eyes. He always thought you had the most gorgeous eyes, why was he feeling so lovey-dovey today?

'Cause, you could lose her today. Her lives are unknown. What if she only has one like Phil and has no idea and she dies? E.'

Those thoughts and ideas chilled him to the bone he swallowed thickly, "You sure I can't change your mind about today?" He watched your brow furrow and you kissed your teeth,

"No way. Till the end of the line remember?"

"Oh, I remember. In that case," Technoblade pulled you to your feet much to your surprise, "You come back to me uninjured, we get married." He watched your jaw drop and your eyes widen to insane sizes. "If you want obviously, no pressure."

'WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU. AWWWWW SO ROMANTIC! SIMP. SHE'S GOING TO SAY NO. LOSER. CRINGE. GUYS STOP HE'S BEING SWEET!'

He felt panic surge through him when you didn't respond to him for a good few minutes, oh he fucked up. Technoblade never dies, more like Technoblade's about to throw himself into lava three fucking times.

"Yes! Holy shit yes you idiot! Damn now that's some motivation!" You laughed in disbelief and you bounced on your toes. Technoblade let out a breath of relief, he took a risk and it paid off, he was Technoblade after all so of course, it did. He wasn't worried at all. You grabbed the fluff of his cape and pulled him down to kiss him passionately, his hands grabbed your hips and lifted you into the air. He knew it wasn't official yet, as he said you had to come back okay, but that doesn't mean they couldn't celebrate at least a little bit early. He kissed down your face and listened as you giggled, he could tell your face was turning red by its heat, "Okay goober we gotta get ready. There are crimes we gotta commit and I still need to shower."

"Nonsense you smell like lavender and' all that other girly stuff." Technoblade scoffed but pulled away as you requested. A smile fell across your face and he felt you poke his nose fondly, "I'll be gathering potion materials, if you need me just holler." On that note, he headed down the ladder to gather what he needed for the day. Phil would probably be joining momentarily and he'd put him on potion-making duty and also give him a totem of undying. His stomach churned a little as he placed water bottles inside the brewing stands, his singular totem of undying.

He had already decided he'd give it to Phil, if he didn't he felt like it would be a betrayal of all the man had done for him in the past.

Technoblade turned towards the window and saw Phil approaching his home from the sky, he opened the window and gave him a little wave. Phil smiled back at him and climbed the stairs to get inside the house, "Hello. Are you both ready for today?" Phil looked around seemingly trying to spot you, Technoblade pointed upstairs and he nodded in understanding.

"I wouldn't say we're ready exactly." He let out a huff, "I'm trying to make triple the potions before Dream gets here, plus I wanna make sure (Y/N)'s weapons and armor are enchanted properly." Phil hummed thoughtfully opening up some of Technoblade's chests, only mentally gagging at the disorganization.

"I got your back brewing the potions, go double-check everything's ready for (Y/N), I know you worry 'bout her mate." Techno had to turn away because he felt heat flare in his face, he heard Phil begin to snicker and he glowered.

"Imagine thinking I care about others, cringe."

"Oh really? I'll just go tell (Y/N) that then-"

"Eh? No need to do that. I don't appreciate being framed. Anyway, potions Phil, potions you need to focus on what's important here." Another laugh came from Phil as he rolled his eyes fondly at his friend.

"On it Techno."

Both men got to work brewing potions and double-checking weaponry, not just for you but for all of them. Well, all of you minus Dream the homeless man can fend for himself. In the meantime, Technoblade gave Phil his totem of undying just in case today went fucking wrong.

"Alright boys, what do you need me to do?" You announced climbing down the ladder, you had made sure your hair was out of the way so it wouldn't be a distraction. Technoblade smiled as he watched the emerald he gave you those months ago bounce against your neck.

"Go make sure you have enough ender pearls and exp bottles for your armor. Is all your armor enchanted properly?"

"Obviously," You rolled your eyes dramatically "as if you'd ever let me get away with subpar armor." Technoblade held up his hands in defensively,

"Just making sure. You can't blame me for wanting you protected."

"Daw."

"Shut up Phil." Technoblade watched a smile form across your face as you covered your mouth with your hand. He was just happy you were laughing, "grab your weapons lemme check them." You nodded your head and kissed his cheek tenderly, he normally wasn't one for PDA but Phil was a different story. You handed over your weapons to him and he looked over them, he started with your sword that was aptly titled The Wanderer's Trade all the enchantments seemed to line up properly, he also double-checked your ax to see it lined up too. "Remember their shields go up you use your ax." He watched as you nodded in response, you weren't dumb he knew that but he couldn't help but want to double-check strategies with you.

"I know you trained me well," You hummed fondly, as he handed you back your ax. He watched as you twirled it in your hands, "Good ole' Foster Mom won't let me down." Both Phil and Techno chuckled at your response, Technoblade gave you a loving pat on the head before sending you off to gather some more glowstone. The three of you spent the rest of the morning gathering supplies, and as the afternoon rolled around Technoblade felt himself grow more and more frantic as the time ticked closer to doomsday. He began to ramble a bit about needing to prepare things especially after Dream showed up early and announced they were going early into L'manberg. Dream explained that he was going to need about twenty minutes to prepare the TNT for the cannons, which meant (Y/N), Phil, and Technoblade himself needed to stall for that amount of time.

That meant the Withers needed to be in play.

Technoblade distributed Wither skulls and the soul sand between the three of you.

He watched as you stared at the skull in your hands gently cradling it before putting it into your inventory. He hoped you were being honest and were okay with what was about to happen.

"Now we really have to go." Dream tried to urge your little group to speed up and get this show on the road. Techno nodded his head and clicked his tongue against his teeth,

"Alright, first things first let we need to get the hound army." He watched your entire face come alight,

"Hound army? You didn't tell me we had puppies!" He felt you grip his arm with the enthusiasm of a child, he winced a little bit at your eagerness. Techno glanced at Dream who was just as unreadable as always with his mask but Techno could sense his patience with you running thin.

"I didn't wanna tell you cause there's a good chance we lose like all of them today." He watched you deflate but nod in understanding, "so don't get attached okay?"

"I won't!"

"Let's go. Time's ticking." Dream commanded tapping his boots on the floor, "Let's get those dogs and get to L'manberg." The four of you grabbed your weapons and headed down the steps of Technoblade's house, hopefully, you all will come back to see it again.

\---

Phil walked by your side as Technoblade led all of you through the sewers, Dream was close to your boyfriend's side almost like he was trying to memorize the proper twists and turns. However, something told you he already knew this place like the back of his hand.

"What's on your mind?" Phil asked you to keep his voice low to not draw attention to yourselves. Smiling over at him you gave a thoughtful hum,

"Just the typical worries I suppose. Hoping we win and no one who we care about dies, like the kids you know. I know I can't control you, Techno, or Dream but if it came down to it I won't be able to hurt them." The look you gave him was nothing less than vulnerable and it touched his heart with a soft sigh he responded to you,

"I know it's not specifically in Techno or my agenda to slaughter Tommy and Tubbo. We just want to take down the corrupt government that's poisoning its citizens. As long as it stands those kids can never be happy."

"I'm with you there. Hell, I don't think Techno and I could date if we didn't share those ideologies. They made a child president for Pete's sake I mean no wonder it's falling apart." You took a deep breath and nudged the old man beside you. "Even so my priorities are with you and Technoblade. We're all fucking coming home if I have any say in the matter," Phil gave a laugh and smiled at you.

"That's a fucking relief to hear. Wasn't aware you could control death."

"Says the man with a totem of undying."

"Guys we're here," Technoblade called standing beside a wall, he looked at all of you and opened the stone with his pickaxe. "Meet the hounds," He mused leading you inside, you were trying desperately to keep your excitement at bay.

"Holy shit is it loud." Dream commented with a disbelieving laugh hearing all the dogs bark in excitement upon seeing their master. Technoblade scratched a few of them behind the ears before commanding all of them to stand, it was insane.

"That's so many dogs they're gonna be so confused." You commented,

"You know what you should do?" Dream mused, turning to look at you, "splash them with invisibility."

"Already ahead of you," Technoblade mused as Philza began to splash a good chunk of them. "They're gonna be so confused it's gonna be so funny. When they get hit by nothing, it'll be like I have a forcefield."

"Let's get to L'manberg and surprise them first." Dream motioned for all of you to follow, and you did without hesitation. Technoblade took your hand and squeezed it tightly, he watched as Phil and Dream went on ahead and he turned to give you a soft kiss.

"Don't die on me, okay princess? You get into trouble protecting yourself, run if you have to. I don't give a shit I just want you alive." Technoblade commanded you, even wagged a finger in front of your face. A finger you grabbed and pressed a soft kiss to,

"Same to you. I'll see you on the other side." Technoblade smiled adoringly at you and you both moved to catch up with Dream and Phil. You pulled out The Wanderer's Trade and made sure Foster Mom, your ax, and the materials to craft your Withers were at the ready.

"(Y/N), Phil when I shoot fireworks into the sky start spawning the Withers. I'm going straight in with the hounds." He watched both of you nod, Dream let out a hum of acknowledgment.

"Sounds good to me. Remember I shouldn't need more than twenty minutes, I'll send Technoblade the signal."

"Yes sir." You gave a teasing salute and no one else seemed amused by that except for the green man himself.

"I could get used to that."

"Get the fuck out of here you homeless Teletubby." Techno almost snarled at the man, while the man in question flipped your boyfriend off. Even Phil could tell he had a sickening smirk spread across his face, whether he meant it or not if it bothered the three of you he was gonna continue with it.

"Phil, I'll sneak over to the houses, you gonna stay in this general vicinity?" You quickly changed the subject, the man nodded in response.

"I'll probably stay on top of the bee sanctuary, I figure two people in the air and one on the ground will be a good call." You nodded taking one last glance at Technoblade before sneaking off to prepare the high ground.

\---

Technoblade sprinted right into the battle once everyone realized you all were there early. He felt the pressure begin to build in his head, as the voices began to buzz with excitement, they all demanded blood and vengeance. He wasn't losing any lives today but that didn't mean anyone else was, it was hilarious the moment he hit anyone his dogs would be at their heels tearing them apart. He stayed on top of everyone, he made sure to keep an eye on his hearts while slicing through his opponents. As they got distracted by his dogs he would come up behind them and drive his sword into their chest. His laughter echoed in the air as the names of the dead appeared in his head, he heard their pleading for a cease-fire and decided he didn't give a single shit. Technoblade couldn't find the energy to care for their pleas, even as his dogs began to thin rapidly. There was blood and there was pandemonium and he was living for it, sure there were a few close calls. Not that he would ever admit it, but Sapnap got him good in the shoulder and the back of the leg, almost leaving an opening for him to land a finishing blow. However, he recovered with no problem, he always did, obviously.

Technoblade booked it away from the fighting and sent the firework rocket into the sky. Almost as soon as he did, he set up his own Wither. The entire battlefield glowed red, white, and blue and he watched people's faces morph into absolute terror. He heard what sounded like Tommy let out a terrified scream, he had no idea what he was in for if he was afraid of one Wither. Then again, Tommy was the only one who knew about the vault so realistically he shouldn't have been surprised.

It was up to Phil and (Y/N) now.

"Is that Phil? What the hell?! He's spawning a Wither!" Someone shouted and Technoblade's face lit up in delight. He watched Phil send out his Withers before flying away as to not immediately get targeted by them. Technoblade turned his head towards the houses and saw you place your Withers down as well. He thought you looked gorgeous spawning in the Withers, it pulled him out of his blood lust just for a moment, the wicked smile on your face was stunning. He watched as you laughed tossing your hair back, the way it framed your face was remarkable, he thought you looked like Eris.

An arrow that whizzed by his face and it snapped him out of his ogling, he turned back to rubble only to come face to face with Tommy and Tubbo.

"Technoblade! Stop this!" Tommy began to plead as they stood on the opposite end of the battlefield, he did pause to stare at the children.

"Please!" Tubbo begged from his side and Technoblade grit his teeth in frustration, after all this time they still didn't understand his ideals or why he was so mad in the first place.

"You betrayed us Technoblade! You betrayed me! Just fucking stop this! Help us kill the Withers and stop Dream. All you've ever done is betray us, since we met you that's all you've done. It all started with you killing Tubbo at the festival! Just stop this!-" He felt his blood turn to ice and he turned to face Tommy pointing his crossbow at the two boys. He watched Tubbo flinch and grab onto Tommy's arm, clearly traumatized from the last time the weapon was pointed at him. Technoblade bared his teeth and felt his face begin to morph into that of a full pig, something that only happened when he was pissed to hell and losing control of himself.

"Remember when I was sitting there, alone, against the whole government -- and you and Wilbur just sat there on the sidelines and watched? Did you step in? Did you step in? Were you guys the ones that stepped in and said, "Don't worry, Technoblade, we know you're in a high-pressure situation, but we'd fight the world for you, Technoblade''? No! You guys watched. You know what I did, yesterday when you were surrounded by thirty people? When the whole world was against you? I walked in. I was willing to fight all of them for you, Tommy. I would've been there. That is the difference between us." The man roared his voice carrying over the battleground, catching the attention of a few others who were still trying to kill the Withers nearby. For a brief moment Tommy looked broken up by Technoblade's words but he pushed it aside with a shake of his head. He was about to argue back when the faintest of hissing sounds came from above. Everyone turned towards the sky, a flash of lightning illuminated the scene above them, Dream was standing on top of the obsidian grid. Technoblade made sure to take a few steps away so he wasn't right underneath the first bit of dropping TNT,

"No," Tubbo's voice wobbled "What's he doing, he can't-"

Almost like Tubbo predicted the outcome TNT began to rain down in the dead center of New L'manberg, the panicked shouts from the citizens only increased tenfold. The falling explosives spread out in the grid-like pattern Dream had created, making sure to hit every square inch of the once great country.

"Tubbo RUN!" Tommy grabbed his arm and pulled his best friend away just in time to not get injured by the first round of explosions that went off in the middle of town. Technoblade made quick work of dodging the falling pieces of TNT as he flew up onto the obsidian grid his Trident in hand. He watched gleefully as L'manberg was sent up in smoke, everything from the houses to whatever the fuck the L'mantree Dream mentioned was, was blown to shreds. Personally, Technoblade didn't want Dream to stop until he saw bedrock at the bottom of the pit. He looked over and saw Phil smiling widely at him, the man gave him a clear thumbs-up spreading his wings wide. He could tell Phil was proud of him, he was proud of himself.

"Where's (Y/N) mate?" He called out to him and the bliss he was feeling suddenly crumbled into pieces around him. Technooblade whipped around towards the last place he spotted his girlfriend, on top of the houses that were now blown to smithereens. He turned back towards Phil, panic in his eyes, Phil's smile was immediately wiped off his face and he hopped down off the grid and into the rubble. Technoblade wasn't far behind in his panicked searching, there was no sign of her anywhere and he was starting to lose his composure. Even as the TNT stopped falling around them and everyone began to head home (if they had one left to return to) he still couldn't find her. That was until an unfamiliar voice called out to him,

"Mr. Technoblade!" The boy was half enderman and bordering on seven feet tall, he turned to face him and he swallowed thickly, "Miss (Y/N), she needs help!" Technoblade didn't even respond he just let the Enderboy lead him to where she was, god please don't be dead, please. The boy stood over her, wringing his hands nervously, a jacket was laid over her body and she was dragged far away from the wreckage. Technoblade froze as he watched the boy kneel and pull the jacket away, bandages were haphazardly tied around her waist and her breathing seems shallow. The half enderman looked up at him and swallowed thickly, "I found her under the rubble of my house."

"I can handle it from here. Get out of here kid." His voice was a low grumble and Ranboo hesitated for a moment before nodding, he knelt, picked up his other belongings, and headed off in the direction of the forest. Technoblade knelt beside you, his hands hovering over your injury, he felt his palms clam up as he opened and closed them. "You better not die on me princess, you promised," he opened up the bandages on your waist, all things considered, the boy didn't do that bad of a job patching you up. There weren't a lot of medical supplies on the battlefield so he did what he could with what he had, she must've gotten cut by a stray piece of metal as she fell, that's what it looked like to him at least. Other than the jagged cut across her waist her ankle was twisted in a way that certainly wasn't normal, his princess was beaten to hell. He swallowed thickly and began to rewrap her wound a bit more tightly so she didn't bleed out, he felt a gust of wind beside him and he knew Phil was by his side.

"Fuck." He murmured kneeling to set her ankle properly, the old man licked his lips before setting her ankle with a harsh tug. (Y'N)'s eyes shot open and she let out a shriek. "Sorry kid, sorry," Her breathing went from shallow to heavy and frantic. Technoblade reached forward and grabbed your hand tight.

"Hey princess stay with me okay?"

"Bubs." You whined painfully, "I guess I fucked up huh?"

"Only a lot," Technoblade stated bluntly and watched as you let out a wheezing laugh that devolved into a cough. He frowned and took his other hand to card it through your hair, "Just take a deep breath we'll get you home and all patched up."

"Guess we aren't getting married huh."

"Fucking what-" Phil choked his eyes blowing wide, jaw-dropping Techno's face flushed red in response.

"Half dead and you still find a way to torture me." You laughed again as Phil only shook his head in disbelief,

"That is so scuffed. Go take her home, she's gonna need stitches and a splint for her leg. Make sure she gets home safe." Phil placed his hand on Technoblade's shoulder and squeezed it before kissing your forehead softly, "You're gonna be fine."

"Obviously. Mr. Minecraft, would you expect anything less from me?"

"Nothing less," He smiled fondly as Technoblade cradled you in his arms before hurrying away down the path. Phil stood up tall a frown evident on his features, he turned around to catch Raboo peaking out from behind the treeline. "Hey, Ranboo how're you doing?"

"Um. I'm alright. Fine, I'm fine, is (Y/N) going to be alright?" He stepped out from behind the tree patting his hands on his pants a bit nervously. Phil eyed the kid up and down for a moment and he cleared his throat, "I found her she was really, really bad."

"She's going to be just fine, Techno's looking after her."

"Good, good." He nodded the tall man's shoulders seemed to relax and Phil couldn't help but look at him with pity.

"Ranboo, do you have a place to stay?"

"Ugh...you know what no I don't actually." Phil smiled over at the boy and held out his hand, his multicolored eyes widened a little as he interlocked his hands with the father beside him.

.

.

.

: )


	7. Chapter 7

Your eyes cracked open as soon as the sunlight spilled into the room, your eyebrows furrowed together and a hiss of pain spilled from your lips. You brought your arm in front of your face to block out the sun, Technoblade should've closed the curtains the asshole. As you pulled your hand away from your face you couldn't help but pause, a delicate golden band with a blue diamond sat on your ring finger. You sat up in surprise, immediately buckling in on yourself pain radiating through your abdomen. You licked your cracked lips before uttering a simple,

"Ah fuck."

Something stirred next to the bedside, you turned your head in the direction of the sound, Technoblade was draped over the side of the bed. His hair was a rat's nest, sticking up at odd angles and ends, frizzing out in all directions. Drool was stuck to the bottom of his chin, his hands gripped the sheets tightly, his eyes screwed shut. He looked upset like he was having a bad dream. Looking around the room briefly, you noticed his robe and crown were hung up in the closet, food was left half-eaten on the vanity. How long had you been out? Trying to make as little noise as possible you slowly peered out the window, outside you saw a little shack built into the mountain. You must've been out a while if Technoblade is letting someone ruin his real estate value like that. Blinking in surprise you saw Ranboo emerge from underneath a hole, a smile spread across your lips as he paused and looked up at the window. You gave a small wave, his mouth appeared and his jaw dropped, he began to wave back enthusiastically before charging through the snow towards your home in a sprint. You knew you only had a few moments before the lanky boy burst up into the room, you carded your fingers softly through Technoblade's hair, you've never seen him in such a dead sleep. Normally, your stirring and movements would've woken him up minutes ago. Maybe Phil give him something to knock him out? That's a very likely answer.

"Bubba's..." You cooed tenderly kissing his forehead, "Time to wake up." You felt him shift, his face scrunching up uncomfortably as his eyes blinked open. Dark bags were prominent as he grumbled in displeasure until his eyes focused completely on you, he sat up swiftly and grabbed your face. "Ow, gentler please."

"You're awake." His voice quivered as he began stroking your face and cheeks, "You're actually okay." You tilted your head to the side in concern, his usual stern eyes filling with tears, "I thought you were dead." Technoblade held you close burying his face into your chest, his nails digging into your back. All you did was rub his shoulders and let him hold you like you were porcelain glass. "You were out for a week, Phil helped me tend to your wounds." He said after a few moments of silence, "NEVER do that to me again."

"I can't make any promises but I don't plan on it." You smiled as he pulled away from you, his eyes still red from reluctant tears. Techno leaned forward to press a passionate kiss to your lips, his hands cupped your cheeks as he kissed you like it was his last moments with you. You saw fireworks erupt in your vision and you visibly melted into it, pressure you didn't know you had was suddenly lifted off your shoulders.

"Oh my god. I'm-I'm sorry." Ranboo sputtered, throwing open the door and tossing his hands over his eyes frantically. Techno practically threw you across the room, the only thing keeping you from falling over was his tail that had wrapped around your waste during your kissing session. His entire face was bright red,

"Kid what the heck." He groaned, "Knock please."

"Sorry I was just excited, I saw she was awake from the window." Ranboo rubbed the back of his neck, as he looked at the two of you.

"Aw, were you worried about me?" A smile came across your face as the boy blushed furiously under your gaze, one cheek was bright red and the other was a bright green just like his eyes. He hesitantly bobbed his head in a nod and a soft, motherly look spread across your face. Technoblade saw the look you gave the teenager of the corner of his eye and his heart turned to mush in a matter of seconds, these kids were gonna be the death of you. "I'm sorry to have worried you, but look I'm a-ok now!" A smile spread across Ranboo's lips as he walked further into the room,

"Well, that's a relief." He sat cross-legged on the floor smiling up at both of you, Technoblade sighed and ruffled his hair. His eyes widened looking up at the blade, little stars seemed to dance in his heterochromatic orbs.

"Thanks for looking out for her. I'm sure Phil told you but you saved her life, I owe you one. I don't take that lightly." Technoblade nodded at him with a serious look on his features as he took his hand off Ranboo's head. Ranboo looked shell shocked at the genuine honesty of your boyfriend, "Now never mention this to anybody or I'll kill you." The look of awe on his face fell immediately and it turned into a sheepish smile, his shoulders slumping forward.

"There it is," Ranboo sighed. You couldn't help but let out a joyous laugh at the interaction, both men turned to look at you and grinned at one another, they were both happy to see you laughing.

"So when did you move in with us?" You asked Ranboo with a hum gently stroking the top of Technoblades head once again. He had to bite his lip to keep from letting out a happy sigh, he hadn't felt your hand in his hair in so long could you really blame him? Ranboo looked thoughtful for a moment his eyebrows furrowing, he rubbed his claws together like he was searching for the answer.

"Sorry I- oh! The day after you all blew up L'manberg again Phil came to me and asked if I had a place to stay. I obviously didn't have a place to stay anymore." He gave an awkward laugh, "So here I am."

"Well, we are certainly happy to have you with us. Right Techno?"

"Ehhh," You glared at him sharply and he held up his hands. "He's gotta prove himself first Princess you can't blame me for being on edge."

"Eh, that's fair. Still, I'm just happy to be here." Ranboo beamed brightly unfazed by Technoblade's hesitance, something told him that Technoblade really didn't mind him living on his property. "Oh, I'll contact Phil and let him know you're alright! He'll probably want to know about your condition, yeah that's what I'll do."

Reaching out you took Ranboo's hand as he went to stand, he looked a little surprised as he stared at you. "You ever need anything, please don't hesitate to talk to me, I know that what happened was traumatizing. So please, I'm here for you if you need me." His ears seemed to press back against his head, his eyes widened considerably.

"Thank you." He practically yelled pulling away from you to scurry out the door, he was completely and utterly flustered by your kind words. It reminded you so much of Technoblade when you first met him you couldn't help but smirk at him. He raised an eyebrow at you a frown gracing his features,

"What?"

"He acts exactly like you. He's going to fit in great here." Technoblalde looked at you like you had three heads,

"Ya know, I can't believe I ever missed hearing your voice."

"Oh fuck you." You gently cupped his chin and kissed the corner of his mouth, "I loved and missed you too you big lug." Technoblade closed his eyes and smiled adoringly at your gentle caresses, "So..." You whispered in his ear, "what's with the ring?" He tensed in your hold and you felt his forehead hit your shoulder.

"An...an engagement ring." He admitted quietly, your eyes lit up and a smile spread across your lips. You hummed in response and began to pet his hair soothingly,

"I thought a certain pig said that we'd only get married if I didn't get hurt."

"Yeah well whoever that was sounds super cringe. Imagine basing a marriage on something like that. Men am I right?" It got a giggle out of you and he pulled away to flash you a smile, his large hand cupped your cheek and you snuggled into it.

You nodded your head, "Can't live with them clearly. Since all they do is lie." Technoblade nodded with a straight face, "but in all seriousness this for real? Cause like I'm totally gonna make out with you if it is."

"Oh, it's super for real then."

"Stop I'm being serious!" You whacked him lightly in the chest,

"It's for real," His face lost its teasing smirk as you both locked eyes. "I'm head over heels for you (Y/N). You make me so happy, you're the only one in my life who makes me feel...feel normal," You watched his eyebrows furrow, "I knew I loved you and I knew that you were it for me." Technoblade sighed and leaned back picking up your hand and interlocking it with his own. You couldn't help but notice the golden band on his left hand, it mirrored your feminine ring perfectly. "When you were dying, or when I thought you were dying all I could think about was that we never got married. That we couldn't blow more governments up together or go on adventures. So yes, it's for real, I want to marry you officially if you want a small wedding we can do that if you don't want a wedding at all I don't care. I just wanna be yours forever."

Your heart fluttered in your chest and butterflies flew around in your stomach. As brutally honest as he always was he was more than a little emotionally stunted, you knew this was hard for him. You leaned forward and kissed him, it was long and passionate, you felt his fingers curl around your hair. As you pulled away you felt him try to chase your lips with a frustrated whine,

"I wanna be yours forever Techno. You're everything I ever wanted in life, I've never been happier than when I'm by your side. All my life I've been a wanderer, going from place to place, never really having a home. You gave me the one thing no one has and it's exactly that, a home. Plus, you're so feral which is so hot." You added just to watch his face scrunch up and you felt him push you down against the pillows.

"You ruined the moment. I changed my mind, the wedding is off." He huffed with no real feeling behind the words, "you should rest."

"I've been resting. Help me get up I wanna go outside." You scoffed with an eye roll swinging your legs over the side of the bed. You noticed your ankle was wrapped in a tight bandage, you frowned wincing as you tried to put pressure on it. "Fuck, how long am I going to have to wear this?"

"At least a month is what Phil said, we need to make sure there is no lingering damage. Can't have my anarchist wife not be able to cause trouble with me."

"Oh? I'm still allowed to cause trouble with you?"

"Obviously. Especially since I'm getting you a totem of undying just to cover all my bases." Technoblade stood up helping you to your feet, "you're doing great Princess, let's see if we can make it out front." You gave him a tentative smile as the both of you slowly made your way down the ladders and outside. You never thought you'd miss the cold winter weather stinging your cheeks but here you were. "Cold?"

"Only a little." You smiled up at him and felt his cloak drape around your shoulders, he must've grabbed it before you left the room. You buried your face into the pure white fluff at the top and closed your eyes, it smelled like Technoblade and that brought you comfort. He usually smelled like gunpowder, shampoo, and cedarwood, it was by far your favorite smell. Technoblade's hand wrapped around your waist and pulled you flush against him. The both of you just stood there enjoying the flurries of snow as they fell around you, his thumb gently brushing against your hip bone. 

After a while of peaceful silence, Technoblade seemed to grow restless his gentle brushing turned into inconsistent taping, eventually, he pulled you in front of him only to begin to sway with you in your arms. "You getting bored?" You looked up at him and reached to cup his cheek in your hand, he hummed pleasantly at the contact.

"A little."

"Aw, my poor baby," You cooed and he grumbled under his breath at the sarcastic tone your voice took. "Kidding, don't get pouty I'm messing with you, if you want I can read to you? Or do your hair cause it's...a mess."

"You mean you aren't head over heels in love with this unwashed rat's nest?"

"Unwashed." Your nose scrunched you and he smirked wickedly, "I know that look. Don't you fucking dare-" You let out a shriek as Technoblade began to rub his head against your cheek, making his hair fall over your shoulders. "TECHNO! TECHNOBLADE YOU ASSHOLE STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

"What? I'm being loveable and soft. Is this not what you want?" He purred holding you tighter against him as you wiggled in his arms trying to break free of his vice-like grip.

You growled at him, "NO! You dick!" Technoblade could only snicker at your dismay but pulled away from you per your request.

"I'll go shower," He pulled away to scratch at his head "want me to set you up by the fireplace? I'll meet you there when you're done?"

"As long as you shower I'll do whatever," You huffed and he snickered picking you up to carry you inside the house. "Stinky pigman," His face shifted into the said creature and he poked you with his nose. You rolled your eyes as he sat you down on a chair, reaching up you scratched his snout, he made a dulcet sound before pecking the side of your head. The fire popped and crackled as the heat warmed your frozen cheeks. Snowflakes melted in your hair making you shiver from the brief chill they let off, closing your eyes you took in a deep breath of air.

Married, you couldn't believe you were actually getting married...to the man of your dreams no less. You held up your hand in front of you and traced the delicate details on the band, you felt at peace, this wedding needed to happen as soon as possible. You barely wanted to waste any more time, god knows what could happen in the next coming months, who was going to come and try to kill the both of you again. You'd have to mention it to Technoblade when he came back to see if he was okay with basically eloping. You stretched like a cat snuggling into the cushions, you'd have to get a dress though because you're not showing up to your own wedding in Netherite armor. Floorboards creaked above your head signaling Technoblade was out of the shower and getting ready to come to greet you downstairs.

You turned away from the sound, your lips pressing into a thin line as you let out a shaky breath. Tommy had been discovered under the floorboards of this very house after the rough start you had bonded with the rambunctious teen and wanted to keep him safe. Obviously, everyone knew how that ended, a part of you hoped you weren't projecting that lost care onto Ranboo. It wouldn't be fair to Ranboo if you treated him like another Tommy, the child you wish you could've helped.

Twirling your fingers around your (h/c) hair you only delve deeper into those thoughts. You wanted to help Ranboo, you wanted to help all the kids, the trauma they all have gone through had to be tremendous. Ranboo living on the property was a start, away from the crater of a failed country and anyone who would want to hurt him. You were going to protect him, this wasn't going to end up like Tommy's betrayal, you'd make sure of it.

TINK

Technoblade would probably call you insane if you mentioned this plan to him, but then again he was never one to feel pity or sympathy for those he didn't consider family. Even so, you hoped this boy would open up to you and consider you a parental figure in his life. Hopefully, Technobalde would warm up to him as well, you both all could be a little family.

TINK

Okay...maybe that was jumping the gun. You barely know him, for all you know he could secretly be helping Dream as a double agent or something. Okay, (Y/N) now you ARE being insane that's absurd.

TINK, TINK

What the FUCK was that sound. You turned to the window and could only make out a little smiley face in the corner of the glass, for some reason unease settled in your stomach. Where did that come from?

"Princess?" His sonorous voice filled the room crashing over you like a wave of clarity amongst the ever-growing fog of your mind.

You jolted in your seat before turning towards your fiance, "Hi bubbas."

"Hallo," Technoblade was shirtless his scars on full display as well as his muscles. One was way more important than the other to you, you can guess which one. His pajama pants sat loosely on his hips as he wandered over to sit in front of you, his head resting between your thighs. You had to hold back a giggle at the pleased look on his features, his hands came up, giving them a soft squeeze.

"You having fun?"

Yes. OBVIOUSLY. You could crush our head with those thighs, so yes. So soft. We need to stay here forever.

"They're okay," He replied casually as your fingers carded through his pink hair. "I definitely don't want you to try crushing a watermelon."

"Oh my god." Your shoulders began to shake and you placed your forehead on top of his own, he only smiled softly. Your laughter was sweet and made him think of a small little bell chiming in the air.

"You're gonna braid my hair now right?"

"Obviously."

"Thank you, Princess."

You were a little taken aback by his genuine tone, there was no hint of sarcasm or his usual teasing voice.

You love him more than all the stars in the sky.

He looked up at you with his big red eyes, as you began massaging his scalp. He let out a throaty moan, his eyes fluttering closed at the feeling of your blunt nails on his scalp. "Jesus Princess, you're a goddess."

"As long as you never say I rival Aphrodite you can call me a goddess all you want." He laughed and nodded his head,

"You have yourself a deal."

"I can't wait to marry you as soon as possible."

"You're really obsessed with me huh? You a fangirl? That's a little creepy not gonna lie."

"Oh, I'm your BIGGEST fan. I live in your house and sleep in your bed."

"Cringe," You rolled your eyes dramatically but pecked his lips stroking his cheek with your thumb.

"Seriously though, can it happen as soon as we can."

"How do three days from now sound? Just so we can plan properly and gather some things we need- if you want a like actually wedding." You nodded eagerly,

"Yes, please. That's all I need."

"Then it's settled."

The smile on your face was all he needed to know he made the right decision not only in marrying you but rushing the wedding,...three days. Oh shit, he was gonna be a husband in three days. The voices in his head collective said one phrase,

We're fucked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/kCV4JUqGr64
> 
> (Feel free to play this while listening to this chapter! Full credit to @Alexx-Kun on Wattpad for suggesting this gorgeous song)

Day 1: Forgiveness

Step one you needed to find a venue, you had assigned Ranboo as your honorary maid of honor. The young boy was just as thrilled as he was confused, did you not have any other friends? You were Technoblade's perfect match if that was the case. Ranboo had no problem voicing that to you and you pouted at him, you argued that everyone who lived with Techno was antisocial. He reluctantly agreed and you smiled proudly, he rolled his eyes and shoved your shoulder with his hand. You laughed, glad you were sitting down, or else you would've for sure fallen. Technoblade and you had decided to split the jobs for the wedding between the both of you. You were in charge of the invitations and flowers, basically anything to do with decorating and interacting with other humans. Technoblade meanwhile was in charge of the venue and the official rings, it's not that you didn't trust him with more duties it was more that he didn't trust himself. That and he also believed that you both could just get married in the woods. You at least wanted a small wedding with a few people you cared about, you rubbed your pointer finger and thumb together with a frown.

"You alright?"

"Just thinking about the invitations. Who will come...stuff like that." Ranboo glanced over at the minuscule stack of letters by the table, it was clearly small, but Ranboo hand wrote them for you in swirl print. They better show up, Ranboo would be pissed if they didn't, he put a lot of work into those invites.

"They'll come." He nodded his head picking them up with his claws, one was for Tommy, another was for Ghostbur, and Ranboo also suggested an invite for Captain Puffy he figured the both of you would get along considering you both had a habit for adopting misfits. You also needed a female friend. "We can deliver them and search for flowers, then tomorrow we can search for a dress for you that sounds okay right?"

"For someone with such a bad memory, you're surprisingly good at planning," You watched the boy preen at your compliment.

"Thank you, I also figured we can use the stasis chamber so you only have to walk one way with your ankle."

"Smart boy."

"Why thank you," Ranboo smiled proudly over at you reaching out his hand for you to take. You grabbed it and he pulled you to his feet, he kept his hand interlocked with yours, it was minuscule in comparison to the half enderman's. "Ready?"

"Ready."

Slowly but surely the two of you made your way over to the nether portal and into the once-great country. Ranboo placed his hand on your lower back and helped guide you through the rubble of the city. He knew much better than you did where everyone resided, even if you didn't meet them face to face you'd make a chest and drop it off. Ironically the first person you ran into was the woman Ranboo insisted you meet, Captain Puffy. She's gorgeous, was your first thought, she was some form of a sheep hybrid dressed like a pirate, two of your favorite things, sorry Technoblade you might've met your new wife. You talked with her well into the afternoon, she was just so easy to talk to,

"Can I just say I feel like I've known you forever," She gushed, taking your hands within her own and squeezing fondly. "I'm so happy Ranboo has found someone to watch out for him," Ranboo flushed in response but didn't argue against Puffy's words which warmed your heart.

"I'm happy too. I just want to help these kids in whatever way I can," You smiled a little forlornly thinking once again of the obnoxious blonde. "They just don't deserve all the shit they have to deal with, they're kids you know? They should be living their lives."

"Yeah keep talking like I'm not here," Ranboo mused over your shoulder which caused you to laugh with a shake of your head, "no need to stop please continue." Puffy smiled at the both of you,

"She's right though Ranboo. You should be out causing mischief or getting into trouble, not fighting in a never-ending war."

"Oof getting into trouble? No thank you, I just wanna tend to my pets and go on adventures with my friends."

"You'll get to do that I promise. Once my ankles healed we'll go woodland mansion hunting, I've been to a few in my time. They're a lot of fun."

"Really?"

"Yeah of course!" You beamed and Ranboo smiled right back at you, he brought his journal out of his bag and quickly scribbled something down in it. In the end, Puffy ended up accepting the invitation with a blinding smile,

"You're going to be a gorgeous bride. Could I bring my girlfriend Niki? You'll love her!"

"I don't see why not. I can't wait to meet her!" You assumed Technoblade wouldn't mind one more person, especially because he's never mentioned Niki which was a good thing in your eyes. Usually, if Technoblade talked about you, it was because he wasn't a fan. You all said your goodbyes, you felt warm inside you couldn't believe you were about to have TWO friends who are girls.

"Soooooo?"

"I love her."

"Told you so," Ranboo smirked. He was proud of himself for forcing someone else to socialize so he didn't have to. Ranboo was relieved that list of people to invite wasn't long; considering Technoblade had more enemies than friends. The only thing that rubbed him the wrong way was he didn't even know that you had invited Tommy in the first place.

So if Tommy did show up, your wedding might be a bloodbath.

You and Ranboo stood outside of Tommy's house, he glanced down at you and watched your hands clench the envelope. He brought his hands over yours and rubbed them gently, you looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Deep breath and relax okay? He's Tommy so I won't say he won't flip out at you, but I can say you're a wonderful friend, you'll be fine."

"I can't believe Mr. Panic Room is telling me to relax." You let out a nervous laugh, he made an offended face.

"Ya know what, never helping you again. You can walk home."

"Ranboo it was a joke!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought," you stuck your tongue out and headed up to Tommy's door and knocked. You already knew Tommy might not even be home, the boy was a wanderer by nature. Yet, much to your surprise, the door opened with a loud BANG, and in the doorway stood Tommy looking better than you've seen him in all the time he spent with you and Technoblade.

"Hi, Tommy."

"(Y/N)?" He blinked looking surprised before he steeled his face, "What're you doing here wench!" Tommy pointed an accusatory finger at you and you raised an eyebrow,

Wench?

That wasn't going to fly.

"Try again."

Tommy sputtered as you narrowed his eyes accusingly, his eyes trailed down to the netherite sword at your side. His entire demeanor changed when he spotted it at your side,

"(Y/N)! My friend! Good to see you! How've you been? Good? Good!" The boy rambled wrapping an arm around your shoulder with a big smile, there's the Tommy you remembered. "I'm sure you're doing good fo' sho'! Now what do, I owe this pleasure women!"

"I wanted to invite you to Technoblade and I's wedding," Your voice was soft and hesitant, holding out the invitation out to him. The teenager blinked a few times before taking it from your hands, he flipped it over confusion was etched deep on his brow.

"You're getting married? To Technoblade? He's going to have a wife and I'm not?"

You blinked a few times trying to process what Tommy said, was he madder at the fact that Technoblade was getting married in the first place? "Well yeah, considering I'm his fiance and all..."

"That motherfucker! He gets to have a wife! I want a wife! (Y/N) acquire me a wife!"

You let out howling laughter at his response, tossing your arms around the boy, he went silent and a confused look came across his face. His ears turned red as he looked over at Ranboo with a face that screamed help me, Ranboo simply looked away holding up a prominent middle finger at the boy. "Okay, okay! Enough hugs," Tommy ranted shoving you away from him with a huff, "I don't know what's so funny about me needing a wife."

"You'll find a wife eventually," You couldn't help but smile as he frowned down at you. "So? Can you make it?" Voice quiet as you looked up at him, the nervousness from before creeping back into your body, he chewed on his bottom lip while looking at you. Tommy wasn't about to be soft while Ranboo was standing less than a foot away so he did the next best thing which was whacking you on top of the head.

"I-well-..." Tommy rubbed the back of his neck looking nervous for the first time in his life, "I can't." He saw your face fall and he grabbed your shoulders tightly, "Not because I don't want to! I... I guess you're not TERRIBLE." He admitted begrudgingly, "Tubbo and I...we have some unfinished business we need to deal with before things get any worse for people."

"I don't know what you mean Tommy." You suddenly grew very concerned, "You don't have to hold the entire world on your shoulders."

"Yeah, I do," Tommy responded with enough seriousness to shake you to your core, you didn't know about his past with the discs fully, but you knew enough to know this situation was about that. "Just know I'm happy for you, seriously I am," He gave you a sad smile.

"Stay safe Tommy. Please don't be stupid."

"I'm never stupid you BITCH!"

"Call me a bitch again you BRAT!"

"MAKE ME!"

You frowned, hitting him in the side so he would double over, while he gripped his stomach you pulled him into a headlock and began digging your knuckles into his skull. "Apologize!"

"NEVER!"

Ranboo looked sheepish as he stared at the scene, his shoulders slumping forward. "(Y/N) we have a schedule-" Reluctantly you released Tommy and he stumbled back, he huffed dusting off his shirt. You smiled slightly over at the boy,

"See you soon raccoon boy," you gave him a proud salute.

"Hasta La Vista Miss Blade," Tommy responded, saluting you right back.

You turned away from the boy and headed back over to Ranboo's side, "You ready?" You nodded in response with a little smile on your lips. "Good. Next, up is Ghostbur right? We need to find him."

"If we can locate Friend we can locate him."

It took a while, but eventually, you and Ranboo found Ghostbur and Friend wandering around a forest nearby the crater. Immediately spotting you a bright smile spread across the ghost's face, "(Y/N)!" He shouted, throwing his hand in the air with a wave, "How're you doing darling!"

"I'm good Ghostbur! Have you met Ranboo?"

"Briefly. Nice to see you again!"

"Ugh, ditto," Ranboo responded with a shy smile shuffling a little behind you.

You smiled and pulled an envelope out from your bag, you held it out to him.

"You and Friend good sir, are invited to Technoblade and I's wedding." He gasped loudly, eyes lighting up with pure and utter joy,

"Technoblade getting married! Oh my god, that's phenomenal! You're going to make the most beautiful bride," he praised excitedly as your face turned red at the compliments, "Gosh, you two are so lovely together, I wouldn't miss this for the world! Do you have a dress? You have to show me!"

You rubbed the back of your head, rocking on your heels, "Well...about that."

"Do not tell me you don't have a DRESS?" He practically yelled crossing his arms, "I'm disappointed in you!"

"It's in two days Ghostbur! I had no time! I'll make do with something. I'm sure I have an old dress somewhere-"

"UNACCEPTABLE!" He grabbed at your hands, "I'm getting you a dress. I'll meet you at Technoblade's tomorrow, just hold on!" Ghostbur ran his hand through Friend's wool with a smile, "You're going to be one of the most gorgeous brides, only second to Sally."

"Well I'm honored, I'll see you then." You smiled adoringly at the little ghost as he floated off his sheep buddy by his side.

"Do you think he's getting you a dress?"

"I have no idea," You responded with a shrug, "It's sweet he's willing to put in the effort though."

"Or creepy."

"It's sweet you jerk," You nudged him with your arm Ranboo smiled,

"I'm just glad it's off our to-do list for tomorrow."

"True that means you can sleep in," You teased as his multicolored eyes lit up,

"Hell yeah."

~~~

Day 2: Ghostbur's Gift

You woke up to sleepy kisses and tender touches, one of the loveliest ways to wake up if you might add.

"Morning big guy," You cooed fondly as he made a soft purr-like sound in his throat. You turned over to face him and he immediately pressed a kiss to your lips. The voices couldn't help but point out how cute you looked in the morning.

"Helloooo...How's your ankle?" He asked his thumb brushing against your cheek, closing your eyes you let out a soft,

"Much better."

"Good, I heard from Ranboo Ghostbur's supposedly stopping by today. Any particular reason?"

"He says he has a dress I can wear for tomorrow."

"How does he have a dress exactly?"

"No idea, but I'm going with it."

"If you're sure. Just don't look bad." You frowned and bonked him on the side of his head, "it was a joke!"

"It better be a joke or I'm leaving your ass. I look good in everything so fuck off." You hissed as Technoblade groaned,

"Heard you loud and clear Princess. Scouts honor, you're the most beautiful girl to me you know that."

"I do. Just don't joke around like that, makes me feel bad okay?"

He frowned a little and moved to hover over you, his hair framed his face and fell past his shoulders. It tickled your cheeks and you ran your hands through it meeting anything but his eyes suddenly feeling very self-conscious. Technoblade kissed the tip of your nose,

"Hey, Princess look at me."

Turning your head towards his voice, the two of you locked eyes, a sense of calm washed over you, the only thing in his eyes was pure, unadulterated love.

"You're the most beautiful girl in the world to me. No matter what I'm always going to think that you are, you could grow a third eye and I'd still want to marry you tomorrow. I'm sorry I made you feel bad, it was a joke but I won't make it again. I swear." You felt your eyes water as you tossed your arms around his neck, the sudden movement caused him to fall forward crushing you beneath him.

"I love you too bubba. Thank you for listening to me."

"That's part of my job idiot."

You smiled against his neck and held him tighter, Technoblade reciprocated the hug and decided the both of you could stay in bed just a little while longer. The two of you shared soft kisses, every once in a while Technoblade would reinforce how precious you were to him, eventually, it all got to be too much and you shoved your hands in his face.

"Enough is enough! I'm embarrassed now." Technoblade laughed at your flustered expression and pressed a fond kiss to your lips, obviously you kissed him back, your fingers threading through his hair.

"Princess..." He let out a pleased sound in the back of his throat, "you're making it hard to get out of bed. I still have some stuff set up for tomorrow and you gotta look out for Wilbur."

"Or hear me out. You can stay in bed with me all day, and keep giving me kisses," You pressed your lips to his own before whispering in his ear, "Anywhere you'd like." You nipped teasingly at his earlobe and suddenly felt the heat radiating off his face. As you expected his face was a deep red color and you felt his head fall against your shoulder,

"You're going to kill me." You only laughed in response, finally pulling away from him you swung your feet over the side of the bed, "you can't just say that and walk away." He whined loudly with a little pout on his lips, "Especially since I won't see you until the wedding."

"Suck it up buttercup," You stuck your tongue out at the man "I'll just be at Ranboo's if something goes wrong I'll be within reach." He reached his hand up and threaded his fingers through your hair, you sighed pleasantly at the physical touch, "I love you."

"Love you too, see you tomorrow." You gave him one last fleeting kiss before standing up leaving the warmth of the covers and your half-naked fiance behind much to your dismay. You tossed one of Technoblade's old shirts over your head, it came down past your knees and Technoblade let out a happy sigh from behind you. You let out a little laugh, looking at him over your shoulder his eyes were half-lidded as he stared at your now bare legs. "Hold on don't change just yet I wanna stare a little bit longer."

"Perv." You snickered ignoring his wishes and sliding on a pair of pants, afterward, you tied a corset around your waist. He responded with a 'heh?' of disagreement before he groaned loudly and flopped over in the bed, "see you soon Bubbas." You leaned over and pecked his forehead before sliding down the ladder and out of the house. Ironically your timing was perfect as you greeted Ranboo right outside Technoblades cabin, "Good morning!"

"Morning, you and Techno sleep okay?" You nodded with a bright smile, "Good Wilbur should be stopping by any minute now by the way. He sent me a note earlier this morning that said he'd be around this time."

"Works for me, wanna wait by your house?"

"You just wanna pet my bunny," You smirked and laughed,

"Can you blame me?"

"I suppose not. Whatever makes you happy." Ranboo sighed but there wasn't any real defeat in his tone, "Let's go." Ranboo and you walked a little ways away to his humble little shack so you could play with Ranbun. You were set up in Ranbun's pen holding him in your arms and cooing softly at him, Ranboo joined you after a few moments of jealous staring. The two of you spent the next hour playing with his bunny and feeding him lots of treats, he was one happy bunny. Ranboo was the first person to see Ghostbur coming through the trees, a large box in hand, had he actually managed to get you a dress?

"(Y/N)! Ranboo!" Ghostbur shouted excitedly floating over to the both of you, "I managed to find the dress I promised you! So long as it fits of course." Your jaw fell open as you stumbled out of Ranbun's pen,

"How the hell did you manage to find me a wedding dress?"

"Oh! It was Sally's." A fond smile spread across the ghost's face, both you and Ranboo looked at one another brows furrowed. Ranboo put a hand to the side of his face and whispered loudly to you,

"I thought Sally was a fish."

You whispered back in the same manner,

"Me too, but at this point, I'm too afraid to ask for clarification."

Ranboo nodded seriously and stood back up to his full height, you stepped forward and took the box from the hands of the ghost he stared at it longingly like he was afraid to let it go. You chewed on the inside of your cheek for a moment before speaking up,

"Are you sure?" Your voice was barely above a whisper but it was still as tender as ever, the ghost of Wilbur snapped his eyes up to meet yours. He seemed to be reading the expression in your eyes before smiling almost fondly, handing the box over to you officially. He pulled out a small patch of blue and fumbled it around in his hands, like a nervous tic,

"I'm positive love. I trust you to take good care of it and Sally would want you to have it, she was wonderful like that. Just please take good care of it."

"I'll protect it with my life. I promise you."

"I know you will, you're going to be a beautiful bride, my dear." He somehow took your hands and pressed a faint kiss to them, "Go on then try it on." Your eyes sparkled in delight and he turned to Ranboo,

"Well go on, we'll still be here to judge you immensely."

"Oh fuck off." You laughed heading into his shack to change, you managed to find an area not completely out in the open. The only nerve-wracking thing was you didn't have a mirror so you had to pray you looked alright and that Raboo and Ghostbur wouldn't lie to you. You opened the box and pulled the dress out, Sally really knew how to pick a damn good dress; the dress was stunning, you definitely wouldn't do it justice. The dress fell past your feet and pooled a little ways behind you, it was more of an off-white creme color, and was made of soft lace. It was sleeveless so the winter wind gave you a chill, you hoped Technoblade picked a place that wasn't cold. You took a breath to hype yourself up and stepped out of the shack, the dress trailing behind you, you had left the veil in the box figuring you didn't need it right now. The first person to spot you was Ghostbur, who gasped loudly bringing his hands up to his face after spotting you. You shrunk in on yourself a little bit and your cheeks turned a light pink in response, "That's a good expression I hope." You meekly laughed as Ranboo turned around and let out a shaky break of surprise. He reached forward with his claws to touch the soft fabric,

"It's perfect! Fits like a glove." Wilbur hummed happily floating around you, "I was right by the way, you look beautiful. Techno's going to pass out."

"Shut up I can't look that good."

"You do though!" Ranboo shouted excitedly, "It suits you perfectly not that I had any doubts or anything." He jumped a little on the balls of his feet, he pulled out his memory book quickly scribbling something down inside it, as he did so he muttered "I'm the best honorary maid of honor ever."

"You definitely are." You praised the halfling who only seemed to grow more excited at the praise, Ghostbur cleared his throat, was he looking for a compliment too? "Ghostbur you're a lifesaver, if it wasn't for you I'd be walking down the aisle in Netherite. Thank you." Ghostbur seemed to preen a little as he smiled proudly,

"I know. I'm pretty great aren't I? I basically saved the day."

"You certainly are."

"Oh! Just return the dress the next time I see you after the wedding okay?"

"I will have no fear, it's in safe hands." The ghost nodded, "I can't wait to see it in action tomorrow."

"Me too," you sighed lovingly, doing a little twirl in the dress you could only imagine the look that would appear on Technoblade's face when he saw you.

You hoped the voices would approve because Technoblade was absolutely going to short circuit and go feral, you could hardly wait.

Day 3: The Wedding Day

The night before the wedding Technoblade couldn't sleep his body was buzzing with nerves, which was a foreign feeling to him. He was worried about you not sleeping by his side, this was the first time since you've officially gotten together that you weren't there. He didn't realize how much he missed your presence and warmth, he pulled the pillow you usually used close to his chest. He felt like a love-struck teenager cuddling the pillow of his missing girlfriend because that's basically what he was, except instead of a girlfriend it was his fiance. The voices didn't help his longing either; they were roaring in his head asking where you were and when you would come back.

Where's (Y/N)? I miss her! Can Ranboo protect her if something goes wrong? What if Dream gets ahold of her in the meantime and you're up here sleeping? I wanna squeeze her thighs again right now. E. That's disgusting, stop, don't sexualize her like that. B U T T. Can I get a big pog for butts? Thighs for the thigh god.

His entire face went a deep scarlet, "What does that even mean guys." Technoblade let out a loud groan of embarrassment, some of the voices laughed, some others rumbled with anger. "I just want her by my side is all, I miss her. I miss her touch...I don't know when I became such a sap. I hate that I care about her this much, but god without her I'd be lost."

SIMPSIMPSIMPSIMPSIMPSIMPSIMPSIMPSIMPSIMPSIMPSIMPSIMPSIMPSIMPSIMPSIMPSIMPSIMPSIMPSIMPSIMPSIMPSIMPSIMPSIMPSIMPSIMPSIMPSIMPSIMPSIMPSIMPSIMPSIMPSIMPSIMPSIMPSIMPSIMPSIMPSIMPSIMPSIMPSIMPSIMPSIMPSIMPSIMPSIMPSIMPSIMP

"You shits."

The morning rolled around and Technoblade woke up as soon as the sun shone through the windows. He fell asleep around three in the morning, tired as shit, bees buzzing around in his stomach.

Today's the day! Gotta get ready as soon as possible, you're gonna look so handsome! I bet (Y/N)'s gonna be equally as beautiful! Don't fuck it up. Celebratory murder spree pog? She'll think you're so hot covered in blood. No! E. Normalcy is key!

He shook his head to get rid of the nagging voices rattling around in his head, he knew what he had to do, and listening to the voices wasn't one of them. Phil was going to come soon and Technoblade had to look presentable so they could head to the venue and Phil could set up some last-minute decorations. Techno would say he felt bad making Phil do most of the work, but he honestly didn't, especially since he was so inept at romance in the first place. Never one to wear a suit Technoblade decided his best outfit would be his arctic retirement one, a suit would be too constricting. After all, what if it was attacked and he needed to jump into action, Phil had told him that he was absolutely not allowed to bring weapons which he was not happy about at all. Although the man did reassure him that he would be armed and have an extra weapon just in case something was to occur, he guessed that was FINE. With a soft huff, the man stood up from his bed and pulled out his outfit, the soft blue made him yearn for the days before they found Tommy living under the house. In a way wearing this symbolized a time in their relationship before he was forced into bloodshed once again, plus he knew you loved the fuzzier outfit.

Putting on everything, he brought the fur cape around his shoulders, his crown glittering on his head in the light. He looked regal, he would say he looked like a king but he hated all forms of government so he just looked like his usual badass self. In his closet sat his wedding gift to you, it was a gold tiara that matched his crown in his own way finally solidifying the both of you as a blood god duo.

Turning away from the tiara he grabbed a hairbrush to tame his wild hair, he wanted to do something different with it. It spilled around his back and down to his waist, he managed to tame the frizz with some product that he 'borrowed' from you. In the end, he had two small braids framing his face, he grabbed both of them and pinned them together on the back of his head. A half-up half-down look almost made him look like a Viking, he liked it. Technoblade placed gold earrings along with his ears and added some gold accents on his wrists and fingers, none overshading his engagement ring.

His ears twitched hearing the door open downstairs, Phil was here, it was time.

"Hellooo!" Technoblade called from upstairs and Phil responded with a cheerful,

"Hey mate!"

As Technoblade descended the ladder, Phil smiled fondly at his old friend, he immediately adjusted the cape on his shoulders. Technoblade huffed a small laugh, "Was that really necessary?"

"Obviously. I'm the married one, I know what I'm doing." He shot back snickering, "You ready to go?"

"As I'll ever be I suppose."

"I'm proud of you man," Phil responded with a fatherly smile "You're never going to forget today. It'll be the best of your life."

"Ehhhh I don't know about that. Spawning those Withers and blowing up a country really gave me a rush."

"Oh fuck off," Phil howled with laughter while shoving the snickering piglin. "This'll be an entirely new feeling, I would know." His wings puffed out happily remembering his marriage fondly,

"Didn't you marry a fridge?"

"You're literally the worst."

Technoblade smirked just happy he steered the conversation away from any of that mushy crap. He was going to get enough of that as it is in a few hours, oh look at that the bees are back. Phil patted him on the back and the two of them left the house side by side. The spot Technoblade picked out for the wedding was one both of you would like, a snowy taiga, it was warm enough that you wouldn't freeze to death but still had the beautiful powdery snow that Tecnhoblade loved. Phil had done an amazing job of setting everything up, on the arch, there were beautiful blue flowers interspersed with white roses (both of which you picked out prior), they stood out beautifully against the wooden trellises. There was a carved stone pathway leading the way up to the arch and a few wooden benches decorated with light blue silk so whomever (Y/N) invited could sit down. He knew most of them would only be there for her, he was okay with that, all he needed was Phil and Ranboo and he was content. Next to each booth was a stone pillar, on top of them sat a bouquet of white and blue roses.

"You really outdid yourself, thank you." Technoblade whistled,

"You know I'd do anything for you mate. Glad I could provide, I do have one last little decoration though." Phil mused reaching into his bag he pulled out a small gold bell similar to the one he had inside his house. He placed the bell above the arch so it would chime softly when the wind blew against its side. Technoblade smiled fondly at the sight and wrapped his arm around Phil's shoulder.

"I love it. (Y/N)'s gonna love it too."

"Thanks, man." Phil said softly bumping against the blade, "Do you know who's going to show up by the way?"

"Absolutely no idea."

"Guess we're gonna find out, look." Technoblade stepped away from Phil and looked in the direction of his friend, cresting over the hill seemed to be two girls, Technoblade was immediately confused because he didn't realize you had friends who were women. Phil let out a small laugh, "Oh it's Niki and Puffy, Ranboo must've introduced (Y/N) to them." Technoblade only nodded his lips twitching into a frown, new people...gross.

"Hi, Phil! Technoblade!" Puffy chirped brightly, her hand intertwined with Niki's tightly, "Congratulations to you Mr." She lightly tapped Technoblade in the chest he blinked in surprise,

"Thank you?"

"I may have just met (Y/N), but just know if you do ANYTHING to hurt her at all I will slaughter you."

"Darling please..." Niki sheepishly smiled, "you realize you're threatening Technoblade right? Not the best idea."

"It's alright. I admire your gumption," Technoblade gave the both of them a thumbs up in response, "I'm glad (Y/N) has someone else like that looking out for her. But, just so you know. The same to you." He eyed the both of them with a sharp look in his eyes, Puffy let out a nervous laugh and Niki narrowed her eyes warily.

"That's fair."

"Anyway!" Phil cleared his throat, "let's not ruin this before it even starts." He led the two girls over to their seats with a small smile, "(Y/N) will be super happy to see you both by the way. Thank you for coming."

"Of course, (Y/N) and I are soulmates after all." Puffy swooned happily as Niki giggled fondly at her antics, "Technoblade better watch out. Niki and I will steal her heart."

"I'll be sure to warn him," He snickered, glancing over at his friend who was sniffing at the flowers in the pots. "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask, Wilbur should be here soon then (Y/N) and Ranboo will come and it'll start."

"Sounds good," Niki hummed playing with the sleeves of her blue dress "I'm super excited to meet her."

While Puffy reassured her that she would, Phil noticed his son floating over to the area. "Hello, Phil!" The ghost's eyes lit up seeing all of them, "Oh wow everything is so beautiful!"

"Thanks, Ghostbur." Technoblade hummed walking over to Phil and the ghost,

"I'm proud of you too Mr. Engaged!" He snickered as Technoblade's nose scrunched up in distaste, "Who knew the big, scary Technoblade would settle down with a wife, maybe start a family eventually."

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear any of the cringy nonsense that just came out of your mouth; so I can enjoy today in peace."

"Boo! I'm just happy for you!" Ghostbur huffed in annoyance, "I was telling (Y/N) yesterday that marrying Sally was the best day of my life! I'm so making fun of you when you get all mushy."

"IF I get all mushy, which I won't."

"Sure you won't man," Technoblade glared at his friends in frustration if this teasing was going to continue. He was kidnapping (Y/N) himself and getting married to her elsewhere.

"I do love all the blue though!" The ghost of Wilbur swooned happily at all the flowers, "This just makes the entire day even better!-"

However he didn't get to continue as Ranboo cleared his throat rather loudly, the enderboy looked dapper as always, a rose was pinned on his lapel, obviously from (Y/N).

"Ready Techno?" Phil looked over at him, the pigman's frustration and confidence fell from his face all at once. Even Ghostbur was shocked at the way Technoblade tensed up and fumbled with the soft fluff on his cape, "Techno?"

It's time. Holy fuck! She's going to be stunning, he's going to be a husband! HE'S GOING TO BE A HUSBAND? Oh fuck.

"Techno mate you alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. Let's do this." Technoblade took a deep breath walking over to the altar with Phil, Phil was obviously officiating the wedding. He didn't want anyone else doing it, Ranboo smiled at the two of them as he walked down the aisle throwing little flower petals everywhere before standing on (Y/N)'s side of the altar. He gave him a happy little nod, Technoblade nodded back at him in a sign that he was happy to see him. Music began to flow through the air, Technoblade just knew Wilbur had managed to bring a jukebox, but he didn't mind it was fitting.

He turned towards the rich sound and for once in his life the voices...stopped.

Technoblade could hear the music perfectly, he heard the chiming of the bell every time the wind blew, everything seemed clear and for all the sounds that were playing around him without the rancorous voices, it all seemed deadly quiet.

The true reason the voices stopped though was because he saw you.

Elegant. Magnificent. Royalty.

The words spun around in his head, because god you looked angelic as you walked towards him. He wished your face wasn't obscured by a veil, he wanted to see you, to cup your cheeks and pull you into a desperate kiss. He wasn't worthy to marry you, he was barely worthy to breathe the same air as someone so pure. Technoblade bit down on his tongue rather harshly, for once in his life he wished the voices would speak up so he wouldn't feel so small in his head.

"Hi."

Your silvery voice snapped him out of his thoughts, he drew in a shaky breath and looked at you.

"Hi," His voice cracked a little and he flushed all the way up to the tips of his ears. He reached out to squeeze your hands tightly, he felt you squeeze back and he knew that everything was okay. Fuck, he was tearing up a little and he hasn't even seen your face yet, fuck...Ghostbur was right. He was a mushy gross mess, you giggled a little at his flustered expression.

"You look handsome," You whispered tilting your head to the side.

"You're Aphrodite herself."

"Take it back. Take it back right now." The teasing tone your voice took made him relax considerably, you were still you. His lovely almost wife who'd he got to spend the rest of his life with, it was perfect, you were perfect.

"You know I do, even if it kills me to retract the statement." His hand reached forward and gently pushed the veil back over your head.

Fuck.

It took all his strength not to kiss you senseless. Phil cleared his throat and smiled at the small crowd of people who came to the wedding, Puffy seemed to already be emotional, Niki rubbing her back with gentle circles. The both of you barely paid any attention to the introductions and the little details too engrossed in one another to truly listen to anyone that wasn't each other. They both snapped to attention when Phil spoke their names with a tender smile and their wedding rings were in his hands.

"Your wedding rings are the outward and visible sign of the inward and invisible bond which already unites you two hearts in love. Groom, place the ring on Bride's finger and repeat after me...I give you this ring..."

"I give you this ring." Technoblade swallowed thickly listening carefully to Phil's words as you smiled adoringly, the pink spreading across your cheeks was adorable. He shakily slid the diamond ring on your finger,

"Wear it with love and joy."

"Wear it with love and joy."

"As this ring has no end, My love is also forever."

"As this ring has no end, My love is also forever."

"Good job man." He winked teasingly at Technoblade breaking character to complement his friend, "Bride, place the ring on Groom's finger and repeat after me...I give you this ring."

"I give you this ring."

"Wear it with love and joy."

"Wear it with love and joy."

"As this ring has no end, my love is also forever."

"As this ring has no end, my love is also forever." You breathed softly staring into Technoblade's eyes and right into his soul. No doubts, only love. Phil continued,

"May the wedding rings you exchanged today to remind you always that you are surrounded by enduring love and so now by the power vested in me by...me, it is my honor and delight to declare you husband and wife. You may seal this declaration with a kiss." You didn't need to be told twice as you threw your arms around Technoblade's shoulders smothering him with a kiss. He let out a breathy laugh against them, before kissing you back just as passionately. Technoblade's hands rested on your lower back and he held you like you were a perfect porcelain doll. "I am pleased to present the newlyweds, Mr. and Mrs... ugh Blade! We'll go with that." The man laughed as you pulled away from Technoblade to join in his laughter, you pulled Phil into a hug and motioned for Ranboo to join in, both did so, although Ranboo's was slightly reluctant.

"Thank you both for everything. My sweet Borealis boys." You cooed, Phil only laughed and Ranboo's entire face flushed deeply at the nickname.

"We love you obviously," Phil hummed "You don't need to thank us. Right Ranboo?"

"Do I really have to say it?"

"Yes." Technoblade spoke gruffly, "If you don't she might cry."

"Yeah, Ranboo don't make me cry on my wedding day."

"Oh, Christ...Fine! I love you too...thank you for giving me a home. Caring for me...all of that. You don't know how much that means to me." Ranboo looked up at you and you immediately wrapped him in another tight hug, he let out a little whimper and buried his face in your hair. 

"You'll always be welcome here Ranboo. We'll always be your home so long as you'll have us."

"Shit," He laughed a little wetly pulling away from you, "I'll have to write that down."

"You mean you'll forget it? Rude." It was Technoblade who chimed in this time and Ranboo flushed in embarrassment once again. He hunched in on himself before sputtering,

"No, no, no not what I meant! What I mean is like-"

"Ranboo you're fine mate." Phil snickered, reaching up to ruffle his hair, "loosen up a little."

"(Y/N)!" You turned towards the shouting of your new friends and your face lit up,

"Puffy!" The two girls threw their arms around you in a warm hug, even though you didn't know Niki yet you're never one to turn down a hug.

Your conclusion of the night: Niki was absolutely lovely and she and Puffy were relationship goals.

~~~

Candles were littered around the room as you and Technoblade swayed gently to soft music in your bedroom. The both of you were finally alone, and officially married, the first thing Technoblade wanted to do was have the first dance with you. It surprised you that a dance was that important to him, but you concluded that he just wanted to hold you as close as possible. "I have a gift for you," Technoblade spoke up rather suddenly and you frowned,

"We said no gifts."

"When have I EVER listened to authority Princess?"

"Touche," You snapped your fingers in his direction and he snickered. He pulled away from you and you flopped down on the bed, you watched him walk over to the closet and pull out a medium-sized velvet box. "Bubs what the hell..." You murmured as he placed it into your arms, "please tell me you didn't go too crazy."

"I didn't. I made it by hand," Technoblade urged you to open it. You did so pulling off the top, jaw-dropping onto the floor. He knew that reaction was positive and pride swelled in his heart, he knew his girl well. He watched as you lifted the golden tiara out of the box, it was littered with gems that matched his crown, your thumb brushed against them in awe.

"You made this?"

"Just for you Princess. Thought you needed something to fit your name."

"I'm so in love with you."

"Good thing you're my wife then," he felt his stomach swoop happily and by the way you gently caressed the crown, he knew you felt the same about him. "Put it on Princess I wanna see how it looks on you." Your face turned red as you did as he asked, his eyes grew half-lidded and he kneeled in front of you, "Stunning." He kissed the inside of your wrist, his voice turning gruff, "beautiful." A kiss was placed on your forearm, "gorgeous," On your shoulder, "My princess. My good girl." Technoblade pressed a hot kiss to your neck, you leaned back your breath hitching in your throat.

"Techno..." You whined softly, "I love you."

"Love you more."

"Love you most," He purred, capturing your lips in a heated kiss.

~~~

The dogs' rapid barking stirred you from your rest, Technoblade grumbled beside you as you sat up in bed letting the covers fall from your shoulders. The air nipped at your bare skin and you frowned, you couldn't help but wonder what bothered the dogs so suddenly, "Go back to bed." Technoblade demanded his hand caressing the small of your back, you leaned back against the warm touch but you couldn't shake away your worry.

"I'll be back in two seconds." You leaned down to kiss the top of his head, he only hummed in response. Big guy knew you could handle yourself just fine, n' that's why you loved him. You slipped on a robe and your slippers before making your way to the dogs, stepping inside you heard quite a few of them whining, they just seemed genuinely bothered. "What's going on huh guys?" You cooed scratching them behind their ears, sensing your comforting presence they seemed to calm down considerably, "What's got my fearsome guard puppies so spooked."

"That'd probably be me."

You jumped halfway in the air, whipping around you came face to face with the hollow white mask that Dream commonly wore.

"Fucking shit Dream what the hell?" You pressed your hand to your heart, your dog growling lowly all around you. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"My bad." He smirked in a way that showed he wasn't at all sorry, "I'm a little disappointed I didn't get an invitation to the wedding."

"Would you have even shown up?" You raised an eyebrow as he stepped closer to you, Nightmare was at his hip making your bad vibe senses light up like a wildfire. He hummed thoughtfully rubbing his chin,

"Probably not. But, I decided I'd drop by and give you my congratulations." He was close enough that you could smell him, he smelled like burning wood and dirt; like a little pissbaby worm.

"Well thank you," You wrapped the robe tighter around your body like it suddenly dropped ten degrees. "You can go now-" You started before you were pressed up against the wall, his fearsome blade Nightmare at your throat. The dogs began to bark and howl at the man's heels but they couldn't do much without a direct command, but you hoped it would be enough to draw Technoblade out of the house.

"Clearly Technoblade cares about you much more than I had originally calculated. It's kind of pathetic if I'm being honest. Someone like you who's so small, so pathetic, could bring Technoblade, the fearsome blood god himself, down like that. Make him soft. We can't exactly have that now, can we? We need him...How do I say this...a bit feral, unhinged."

"You realize you kill me, you can count on him hunting you down and slaughtering you right? I can't say for sure the 'favor' is completely off the table but he'll half-ass it that's for sure." You snarled right back in Dreams face, tempted to spit in it.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you, babe." His voice dripped like honey, its sickly sweet tone made your stomach churn. "But we're going to get really comfortable with one another, for the time being, you're under my custody."

"What the fuck does that mean you freak-" He hit you on the back of the head with Nightmare, successfully knocking you out. That caused one of the dogs to absolutely lose it, jumping up and tearing off a piece of Dreams bright green hoodie. He snarled at the dog and jolted when he heard Technoblade call for (Y/N), it was close. He quickly messaged his accomplice and was teleported out of the situation, via his own stasis chamber, appearing back in his home base. He smiled wickedly under his mask, as Enderman noises could be heard behind him. He adjusted the girl in his grip, the next few days were going to be a lot of fun.

: )


	9. Chapter 9

Technoblade booked it down the stairs as soon as he heard his dogs go even crazier. Something was wrong, the voices chastised him for not getting up with you, but he trusted you. You were strong and he can't keep you by his side 24/7, he tried to rationalize with himself, treating you like glass wasn't healthy. The voices seemed to disagree, however, only really digging in the point that if something was wrong it was his fault. The door was still open which was problem number one, problem number two was that there was no sign of (Y/n), problem number three came in the form of a snarling dog. Its tail was still pointed upwards, teeth bared, it had something in his mouth, Technoblade's stomach sank. "Come here buddy," Technoblade whistled in his direction as the dog's tail sank and began to wag padding over to Techno. He breathed softly "drop it," the dog dropped a vibrant piece of green fabric in his hand. Technoblade saw red, he let out a snarl clenching the fabric between his hands, steam curled around his nose and he felt his body shifting. The dogs weren't scared, they began to howl and bark with fervor almost to encourage the pigman's primal rage. His bones seemed to crack and snap as his entire body morphed, he grew in size and his face shifted into that of his other half. His tusks extended upwards, growling he pressed his hands to his head, the voices were roaring violently. Throughout their calls, he tried to focus on Dream and finding the motherfucker. A plan was already forming in his mind, he turned back into the house, he needed his ax and cape. All the while the voices demanded blood:

'BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD.BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD.BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD.'

The snow would be stained a bloody red by the time the morning sun rose in the sky. Anything that crossed his path, human or otherwise, would be slaughtered beyond recognition. If Dream thinks he can get away with taking something he loves, he'd have another thing coming to him.

"Technoblade?"

The hybrid turned around coming face to face with Ranboo, he looked confused and tired. However, one thing was clear he could barely recognize the man before him. Another puff of steam came out of his snout, he held out his ax and Ranboo took a few steps back.

"Oh, that's not good."

He needed Phil, Ranboo wasn't a fighter! He was a lover! He especially wasn't about to fight against Technoblade! He'd die then Techno would grab his soul and kill him again! An ax whizzed by his head clipping a piece of his ear off, he hissed grabbing onto the side of his head. He didn't have much time to think about it though as Technoblade charged at him, the sword now drawn ready to take away a canon life. Maybe more. Ranboo let out a terrified yelp rolling out of the way of his sword, his blood pumped underneath his skin, fear taking control of his body

"Technoblade stop please!" He shouted desperately as the pigman slowly turned towards him, eyes blood red ready to tear Ranboo apart, "PHIL!" He pleaded into the open air as Technoblade charged at him again, sword raised high as they both locked eyes. Ranboo covered his eyes with his arm preparing for the worst, breaking eye contact with the man, except he only heard a loud grunt of pain. He removed his arms and saw pitch-black feathers fluttering around his body, "Phil..." He breathed, the blonde man turned towards him a painful smile on his features.

"Hey mate, you called?"

Technoblade snorted angrily as more steam spilled out of his nostrils, his sword was embedded deeply into Phil's left-wing. "Techno, you motherfucker," Phil let out a dry laugh as Technoblade ripped the bloodied sword out of his wing, "What's got you all worked up?"

Ranboo looked between the both of them, how can Phil be this calm when his best friend literally ran a sword through his wings?

"Go inside Ranboo. I'll call you when this is finished." Phil hummed at the enderman boy whose jaw dropped onto the floor, "I'll be fine. I've dealt with this before."

"You have?"

"Now Ranboo if you please," Phil motioned to the house without another word Ranboo ran up into Technoblade's cabin. Well...he paused a minute to grab the ax Technoblade threw at him so he couldn't use it against Phil.

Phil pulled his injured wing tight against his back and pulled out a sword of his own. Technoblade growled low in his chest, his other hand coming up to grab his trident he pointed it at Phil threateningly. Phil clicked his tongue taking a slight hesitant step back, he hadn't seen Technoblade like this in a while, not since he was much younger when the voices would take control more often than not. But Technoblade was older now and wiser he knew how to calm down the voices, sure there were moments where he slipped but that hasn't happened in years. Usually, when he lost control there was a trigger, so what was the trigger- Phil's eyes widened considerably.

Where's (Y/N)?

Oh, this was bad.

Technoblade charged at him swinging his trident down on his head, Phil moved swiftly the weapon barely missing its mark. Phil hissed a little as he twisted his already injured wing, not one to miss a weakness, Technoblade placed his trident down and dug his hands into his feathers. A sound of pain tore from Phil's throat as Technoblade pulled his fist away, a clump of feathers coming out with it. While he was crumpled Technoblade kicked him into the snow, his foot crushing Phil's ribs, a wicked smile spreading across his face.

"Techno. Mate, uh..." He winced in pain as Techno put more pressure down, "shit. Come on look at me. Where's (Y/n)?" A look of recognition flashed across his eyes at the mention of his wife, "What happened. We just want to help you find her, but you need to save this energy for who hurt her." Another snarled spilled past Technoblade's lips, this one sounds like a very familiar name. "Dream? Oh, that stupid motherfucker." He slapped a hand to his forehead with a loud ground, "nevermind that you have to calm down or you're never going to be able to find her. Understand me?"

Technoblade's jaw clenched before he grabbed at his hair, he stepped off of Phil, his hand covering his face as he fell to his knees. Phil coughed sitting up, making sure to clear his throat and take in a deep breath of air. Phil moved and pressed his hand against Technoblade's shoulder, the man was already back to his original size, his face morphing into his normal-looking one. "Welcome back mate," Phil squeezed his shoulder.

"Phil...he has her."

"I know."

"I'm going to fucking tear him limb from limb." He grunted, his face shifting a little again, Phil cupped the hybrid's cheek.

"And you will, but we have to find her first. We cannot find her though if you're a batshit crazy dude." Phil heard Technoblade give a little scoff but nod at the same time understanding that the old man was ultimately correct.

Technoblade stood up and finally got a good look at Phil, his face fell significantly "I'm sorry...your wing is it. Will it heal?"

"Yeah probably." Phil chuckled as Technoblade helped him to his feet, "probably won't be able to fly for a little bit though." Technoblade winced rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "none of that now. I'm just glad I managed to snap you back to your normal self. You did get Ranboo though, in the ear." Phil was taken aback by the brief look of devastation that briefly fluttered across Technoblade's face. "You okay mate?"

"He." Technoblade frowned looking anywhere but at Phil's eyes, "You think he's gonna be scared of me now? Not that I care but (Y/n) is partial to him..." The blonde smiled sadly and nudged him lightly,

"I don't know, maybe you should ask him?" He motioned towards the window only to see Ranboo peeking through the shutters. Technoblade held up his hand in the wave, Ranboo jumped a little but waved back. "Seems okay to me," Phil looked at him out of the corner of his eye and he noticed him visibly relax slightly. "Now. What exactly happened?"

"I don't...I don't know. The dogs were going crazy and (Y/n) went to check on them. She's always worried about them, cause she cares so deeply for the dogs. When I broke the news to her about Sapnap's slaughter of them she almost cried." He laughed softly almost wetly, "I shouldn't have let her go outside alone but I was tired." Pink stained his cheeks, "She's tough and can handle herself against any mob. But she didn't run into a normal mob," His pupils blown wide, eyes glowing red once more. Phil bit his cheek and snapped his fingers in front of his eyes, successfully being able to snap Technoblade out of his stupor. "Sorry, it was Dream, he took her and one of the dogs managed to tear a piece of his hoodie. That's how I know. I was a few seconds too late, he must've used a stasis chamber. Fuck Phil, if he hurts her-"

"Then we'll all make sure he doesn't ever walk out of wherever he's held up." Phil swore, taking Technoblades cheek in his hands, "That I can swear to you." He nodded, and Phil gave a sly grin.

"Let's cause some destruction," Technoblade grinned right back at the man. "I'll make him rue the day he ever thought he could mess with the Blade and his Wife."

"And Philza Minecraft." Phil snickered as Technoblade nodded to him,

"And Philza Minecraft," Technoblade repeated,

"AND RANBOO!" He shouted running down the steps of his house,

"How did he even hear that?"

"It's Ranboo he's a little," Phil wiggled his hand back-and-forth, "quirky."

"We are all quirky Philza Minecraft, I turned into a pig and almost killed you because my wife was kidnapped. Ranboo's a fucking Enderman and you're a chicken."

"I am NOT a chicken you son of a bitch," The two men shared a laugh as Ranboo scurried up to them. Ranboo looked between the both of them,

"You good now?" Technoblade nodded and was relieved to see him nod back at him, "Good. Now, are we getting (Y/n) back now or what?" This time it was Phil and Technoblade who shared a look, "What? No. no 'm coming with you."

"You're staying here kid." Phil clicked his tongue, "Not that we don't think you're capable-"

"No....no I get it." He groaned loudly with a huff, a small frown appearing on his face, "I'm pretty weak."

"It's not that kid." Technoblade reached up to ruffle his hair, "I...when we find Dream I can't promise I'm not gonna lose it like I just did again. I don't want to put you at risk, although." Technoblade hummed, "(Y/n) will need you by her side when she gets back. Who knows how beat up she'll be when she gets back and you're a damn good healer." Ranboo's face flushed with embarrassment but nodded his head muttering a soft thank you. Phil smiled at the two, stretching out his wings to wrap them around their body, he winced a little his messed up wing ached.

"The first step needs to be to locate where exactly Dream is located, homeless or not he needs to have at least a secret base." Phil crossed his arms as Technoblade frowned,

"He could be anywhere on the SMP at this point," Ranboo pointed out "If we haven't found his base yet the likelihood is it's insanely far away." He frowned, rubbing the back of his neck before his eyebrows shot up onto his forehead. "Oh, oh wait a minute. Ranboo stood up straight, Tubbo might know, and Tommy!"

"Why the fuck would they know?" Phil raised a suspicious eyebrow, not at Ranboo necessarily but at the implication in general.

"I was talking to Tubbo the other day-"

"You were talking to the government?" Technoblade raised a disapproving eyebrow as Ranboo flinched,

"He's my friend!" Ranboo argued, "he's so much more than just a government. But uh, we were talking the other night. I think Tommy and him are planning something...dangerous. They might go confront Dream, I think that might know where his base is at least." He swallowed nervously trying to read both Technoblade and Phil's expressions, "Please don't evict me!"

"We won't. Not for that kid, calm down. Technoblade and I will have a conversation with Tommy."

"We will?" Technoblade's nose scrunched up, "Why would he ever help us? You saw how he betrayed us? He doesn't care at all."

"Not true!" Ranboo shouted, once more both men gave him an odd look, "Tommy cares about (Y/N). More than he'd like to admit, and I think he'll be willing to help. If that doesn't work I can always see if I can get it out of Tubbo." Phil nodded in understanding,

"We can certainly give it a go. Worth a shot," He shrugged his shoulders as Technoblade huffed with a pout. He was never a fan of asking someone who he considered the enemy to help, but even he recognized there were no other options. "Lemme just bandage up my wing and then we can search for him, sound okay Techno?"

"Sounds good to me, considering your wing is injured due to me." Technoblade sighed tiredly pinching the bridge of his nose, Phil gently gave him a pat on the back.

"No worries mate," He smiled as the trio walked back into their winter home. Ranboo gathered some disinfectant so Phil can heal his wing, as well as some bandages. Phil removed his hat and ruffled his scruffy hair, he folded his wing towards himself and began to apply the disinfectant. Technoblade only watched with mild disappointment in himself, he was mad he lost control but at the same time for once in his life he felt like it was justified. His wife was taken from him, taken by a mad man in a mask who never hesitated to manipulate minors and blow up countries to get his way. He felt anger bubble under his skin again the voices who had calmed down slightly since his altercation with Phil began to raise their voices. Technoblade grit his teeth and squeezed the ax handle by his hand until his knuckles turned white and faint crackling sounds could be heard from the wood. He jumped feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned to face Ranboo locking eyes with the heterochromatic boy,

"Hey...We're gonna find her. You married her, you know how strong she is, I wouldn't be surprised if you got there and she was already halfway through escaping." He gave a faint laugh, as Techno's shoulders slumped forward, "Seriously though you know Phil and I won't rest until she's found."

"Thanks, kid, you're alright. For the main character,"

"And you're alright for my sensei." Technoblade's ears turned pink at their tips,

"Yeah yeah. Don't get a big head about it alright." He reached up ruffling his hair while turning away from him, the smile on Ranboo's face only spread to his cheeks.

"I'd never don't worry."

Phil smiled at the two men in front of him, they were clearly bonding but neither one of them wanted to admit it. He only wished you were here to see it, you'd get such a kick out of their bonding. So maybe, just maybe he pulled out a camera and snapped a photo of them, just to show you when you got back. That's right, when not if.

\---

Drip

Drip

Drip

Your face scrunched up in displeasure as something cold and wet dripped on your cheeks. You dragged your hand across your face, you let out a soft murmur of distaste, was the roof leaking again? You'd have to tell Technoblade, maybe you both could fix the roof together, then make a nice dinner. Hm... you could go for some nice roast chicken and some mashed potatoes, Technoblade certainly wouldn't complain about a home-cooked meal-

Drip

Drip

Drip

Okay, this was getting annoying now, your eyes fluttered open and you jumped up, you were surrounded by obsidian. You had no tools, or weapons and were completely enclosed by crying obsidian except for iron bars in front of you. You got up on your knees and gripped onto the bars tightly,

"HEY! Anyone here!" You called loudly, no one responded to your outcry, you took a moment to look around. Horrified by what you saw, there was a cell in front of you that seemed identical to your own except it was labeled Skeppy. You hadn't met Skeppy but Technoblade had told you about his husband and him a few times, it was just in passing but you recognized the name. As you continued your search around your prison, you were horrified to see Friend tied up to a fence post as well as an empty spot next to him for Carl. On the other side of Friend was a cow labeled Henry, you had no idea what the fuck was going on here but you hated it. You had a feeling there were way more items collected than you could even see, swallowing thickly you tried to remember the events that brought you here. The memories came back rather fast, your puppies were going crazy and you left to check it out, then Dream ambushed you talking out his ass about something you couldn't be bothered to remember. "Dream! Get your Teletubby looking ass in here, what the fuck is wrong with you!" You yelled out, voice echoing against the hallway, luckily this time you received a response.

"Would you stop yelling already, you're just as bad as Tommy." Dream groaned loudly as he stood right in front of your little cage, "in fact you might be worse as time goes on."

"Bite me." Dream chuckled at that reaction, clearly hoping to receive that exact type of response from you. Much to your surprise, the man removed the mask in front of you, the bastard assumed you weren't getting out of here. His sandy blonde hair fell across his dangerous green eyes as he smirked at you, fangs sharp. Scars littered his face as he opened his mouth,

"Maybe later if you're a good girl." He watched your expression morph into one of disgust and horror, he began to laugh at your displeasure. So you did the next logical thing you could do while trapped behind iron bars, you spat right in his face. He flinched, his jaw locking in place and he looked like he was about to hit you, "You know I shouldn't be surprised. You've been living with an animal for so long I shouldn't be surprised that you're acting like one." He took his sleeve whipping off your spit. You were seething with rage, how dare he imply Technoblade was nothing more than some kind of an animal.

"Technoblade is not an animal! Don't even imply that, he's so much more than that!" You argued face turning red in anger, he only rolled his eyes at your implications. "Ya know you're acting boldly for someone who owes you a favor, kidnapping his wife is certainly a terrible way to keep you in their good standings." Dream only smirked and clicked his tongue,

"You know Technoblade just as well as I do, no matter what I do, to you or the SMP, that favor will still stand true. Even if it kills him to do so, his morals mean the world to him." He picked at his fingernails, "Plus, as long as I have you there will be many more favors coming my way in the future."

"You're the dumbest person alive if you think Technoblade isn't going to risk everything to save me."

"That's what I'm counting on." His smile only widened as he reapplied his mask, a horrified expression fell over your face. Goosebumps trailed up your arms and you shivered, whether it was because you still weren't dressed properly or because of his words you'd never know.

Whatever the real reason was, he had a plan, and you didn't like the sound of that.

\---

Stepping through the Nether portal and into the rubble of New L'manburg Technoblade felt a chill, the red weeds were much more prominent than he remembered. It hasn't even been that long since they've been here and whatever this was, was growing so fast. He shook his head with a sigh, one issue at a time.

Phil seemed to feel the same way stepping over the weeds with a look of distaste on his face. He took his hoe and sliced through it with ease, "We're gonna deal with this later right?"

"Probably. I'll see if it affects me first, then it'll be our problem."

"Fair," Phil snickered at his friend's lackadaisical behavior. "Anyway, you know where Tommy lives?"

"Absolutely. I'm a human GPS remember?" Technoblade scoffed leading his friend over to Tommy's little hobbit hole. Technoblade knocked on Tommy's door, a stern look on his features, already ready to threaten the sixteen-year-old. Luckily it was still very early in the morning, the sun was just about rising so the gremlin should be home.

"WHO THE FUCK'S BOTHERING ME AT 5 AM!" Tommy groaned loudly from inside his house,

"Open the door, Tommy," Technoblade grunted through the door, an eerie silence followed.

"Technoblade?" Tommy murmured from behind the door, sounding more in shock than anything else.

"Also Phil," Phil added with a hum holding up his finger.

There was another eerie silence that followed before Tommy opened the door arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing diamond armor, minus a helmet and his sword was at his side, Technoblade could immediately tell he was nervous and overcompensating for his lack of riches.

"Hellooo," Technoblade did his signature greeting holding up his hand.

"Hello, Philza Minecraft, and Blade. How can I help you this evening?" Tommy scoffed holding his head up high with pride, Technoblade raised an eyebrow.

"What's with the voice?"

"I'm a new man, Technoblade. I'm much more ma-ture now. You should know how that is being married and all," Technoblade looked like he wanted to die,

"What does that even mean Tommy."

"Of course you wouldn't get that. Phil! How's the wife!"

"You know what she's fine Tommy, thank you for asking." A smile lit up the boys face and he nodded,

"Good. Good as expected, how about you Technoblade? How's the wife."

"Oh, you know. Dream kidnapped her. Don't know where she is, the usual."

A horrified expression came across Tommy's face, "What? What do you mean? It's been like a day! You lost her already!"

"She's not a dog you little shit!" Phil hit him on top of his head, Tommy screeched rubbing the top of his head.

"Owwwww Philllllll that hurt!"

"Good."

Technoblade rolled his eyes at the interaction between father and son, "there's a point as to why we came to you-"

"You need my bravery and hero-like wit and charm of course." He dug his thumb into his chest, a cocky smile on his face, "Lucky for you, I'm willing to strike a deal if you'd like to hire me and gain my awesome help in battle."

"Yeah no. that's the last thing I want actually." Technoblade scoffed eyeing Tommy disapprovingly, he wilted immediately. It was only momentarily though, he was back to his old self in a matter of moments,

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN YOU PRICK! I AM CAPABLE OF RESCUING AND PROTECTING YOUR WIFE! WATCH ME! I'LL BEAT DREAM'S ASS TOO WHILE I'M AT IT!" He began to shriek loudly, waving his finger in the faces of the two frustrated men.

"We need the coords to Dream's hideout. We know you know it. Give it to us." Technoblade interrupted the boy, his eyes sharp and demanding, "It's not up for debate so don't try."

Tommy's eyes widened and he looked anywhere but at the Blade, he shuffled on his feet. "How do...how do you know about that?"

"I have my sources. Now hand them over," Technoblade moved his cape aside to show that he had his sword at the ready. Tommy's eyes widened and he gulped,

"Look. Technoblade...If I give them to you, you have to promise me one thing." Tommy chewed on the inside of his cheek, "Don't kill Dream. Let Tubbo and I do it, it needs to be us."

Technoblade frowned his nose scrunching up in distaste, he definitely couldn't promise that. He was going to rip all of Dream's limbs off and make him eat them if he had any say in the matter, and he did. Tommy reached his hand out and placed it on Technoblade's shoulder, "Please Techno..." He looked down at Tommy and into his eyes, he couldn't promise, he'd go feral there was no question. Yet, even though Tommy betrayed him, even through all of that, he saw a young man with longing and hatred burning in his eyes. He wanted to avenge his brother, and friends, get his discs back so he can finally live in peace. Overall, Technoblade saw himself in his eyes and he hated it. Who was he to deny Tommy his revenge if he could help it?

"Fine. I can't promise anything, I'll be blinded by rage, but I will TRY not to kill Dream for you." Tommy seemed satisfied by that answer and handed over the coordinates to Dream's hideout. Honestly, Tommy didn't know why he handed over the coords so easily. Maybe a part of him did want Technoblade to finally put a stop to everything so he didn't have to. He let out a shaky breath as Technoblade turned away with a dramatic swish of his cape, Phil gave a little nod in Tommy's direction,

"Thank you, Tommy." The man bowed before hurrying off after his friend, "We gearing up?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. Then we're beating that green blob into the ground," A wicked smile appearing on his face, "what do you say, Phil? Wanna team up again?"

"Are the Blood God and the Angel of Death duo ready for another bloodbath?" Phil mused smirking right back at Technoblade,

"Most certainly."

\---

Back at the cabin, the Blood God grabbed a totem of undying for you just in case the worst happened. Other than that Phil and he brewed potions into the mid-afternoon, he wanted fire resistance for the both of them because most of Dream's weapons were fully enchanted. He also brewed speed for them, as well as potions of healing and strength. Phil also made some splash potions of damage to toss on Dream if it got to that point, which it would if Technoblade had anything to say about it. Gapples were collected, as well as whatever God apples the duo had, Technoblade turned to face Phil.

"You have your totem?"

"Yeah mate," Phil tsked softly,

"Remember we don't know what his base is going to look like, just be careful please."

"Always am, always will be. Got your boat?" Technoblade nodded, "Ranboo we're heading out!" Phil shouted watching the enderman pop his head out from the ladders, he gave a small wave.

"Come back with (Y/n) safe okay!"

"I plan on it," Technoblade mused nodding back at the kid before heading out to cross the ocean with Phil by his side. Both of them ready to fuck shit up and spill some blood. The journey took about a day to get there only momentarily stopping to set up camp and sleep, we'll try to sleep. As they grew closer the voices only grew louder in his head, Phil had to snap him back to reality more times than he'd like to admit, he thought he had more control than that. They were saying things along the lines of:

'Blood for the Blood God. If he hurts her we're taking his head we'll rip it off his body while he's still breathing. End him, plunge your trident into his chest and take his heart. Take all three of his lives. Blood for the Blood God. Save her, protect her. You can't live without her. Go feral bathe in his blood. Show her she made the right choice. Guys, we can't kill him, we promised Tommy! Who's Tommy? Who cares about Tommy! Dream could've killed her by now and you're worried about the child? Priorities!'

Technoblade pressed his tongue into his cheek and simply nodded his head in response to the voices. He already planned on doing most of that, they didn't need to fret he was more than capable to accomplish their goals. In the distance a giant mountain came into view, it reached up into the clouds and Technoblade couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Of course it's some sort of an evil mountain hideout, he just loves to be dramatic, doesn't he? Does he see himself as some sort of supervillain?" Technoblade scoffed as Phil docked their boat against the side,

"I wouldn't put it past him mate. That or some sort of God."

"Imagine having a God complex. Couldn't be me."

"Sure Techno," Phil snickered into his hand looking up at the top of the mountain. "I have a feeling that we won't find his base unless he wants us to find it." His black wings fluttered a little, the urge to fly up there was strong, shame his wing was temporarily busted. Technoblade grunted in distaste,

"Well for now I say we climb. Get to the top then look for our next move, you'll be okay to climb?" Phil's face scrunched up,

"This is so scuffed. I could just fly us up there-"

"And risk your wing more? I don't think so." The piglin grabbed onto the side of the rocks and pulled himself up to the first platform, he looked down, Phil was reluctantly following him. "How's it feel having to climb like a normal person?"

"Fuck off." Eventually, the party reached the top of the mountain, both tired and sweating buckets. "Fuck this," Phil groaned resting on his knees, "I'm way too old to ever do that again without flying." Techno shot him a look of annoyance,

"Privileged."

"Hell yeah, I am. I'm never taking these babies for granted again," Phil huffed standing up a little bit shakily. Technoblade was already looking around for any secret entrances, digging into walls, and cutting down trees. There was no sign of life anywhere on the mountain which made Technoblade even more sure that they were in the right place. You just had to hang on a little bit longer, he was here and he'd find you no matter what he had to do or who he had to slaughter.

'Find her. Find her. Find her. Find her. Find her. Find her. Find her. Find her. Find her. Find her. Find her. Find her. Find her. Find her. Find her. Find her. Find her. Find her. Find her. Find her. Find her. Find her. Find her. Find her. Find her. Find her. Find her. Find her. Find her. Find her.'

"What do you think I'm trying to do," Technoblade snarled quietly to himself as he grit his teeth already feeling his face shifting into his pig form.

"OI! Techno, I found something," Phil called out as Technoblade turned his attention towards his old friend. There was an open hole in the wall, there was some sort of structure peeking around the edges. He stepped towards the outcropping and stepped through the hole, torches littered the walls, and the structure in the middle appeared to be some sort of elevator. Technoblade stepped forward and into the middle of the machine, almost immediately as he did so it began to sink. His hand went to grip his sword, he spread out his feet and was prepared to fight anything that came at him. By the time Phil made it inside the cavern, the elevator was already too far down for him to follow, especially with his broken wing. Technoblade looked up at him and nodded, the blonde only nodded back respectively, he was back up and would fly down if Technoblade and (Y/n) didn't make it back up. As the elevator slowed down, a giant room came into view, Technoblade's eyes widened seeing a giant empty room with a nether portal inside it. There were two giant paintings of what appeared to be the discs, the item frames at the bottom appeared to be empty. Dream was expecting him, he wouldn't just have the discs there even if the man didn't give two shits about them, two ender chests were on either side of the portal which intrigued him. Why keep the ender chests there when someone could easily get more gear unless Dream was that cocky. He turned his head and noticed there seemed to be an adjacent hallway on the left side of the room, as he made it to the ground he could make out a sign that read 'Axe Of Peace.' Technoblade didn't like the look of that, that was HIS ax why the fuck would it belong here and better question how would Dream get ahold of it. As Technoblade stepped into the main room fully he was put on edge, he heard nothing and saw no sign of Dream. He drew out his sword and stepped down into the hallway, an eyebrow shot up onto his forehead he saw what appeared to be Friend and Tommy's cow...Henry was it?

"Hello?" Technoblade called against his better judgment, at the end of the room he saw a hand reach out and grip the iron bars.

"Bubs?" His blood turned to ice, was she in a cage?

'Go to her.'

Technoblade moved forward almost automatically at the sound of her voice. He reached out to take her hands through the bars, he squeezed them tightly, just feeling her skin against his made him relax considerably. He looked up into her (e/c) eyes, he saw no fear, only concern for what he assumed was his well-being. Techno immediately pressed soft kisses on her knuckles,

"Did he hurt you?" Was the first question out of his mouth, you shook your head once more easing his worries. "Where are we?"

"His collection room. He didn't explain it to me fully but I'm not the only person he planned on trapping here look," You motioned to behind him, the man turned seeing Skeppy's name printed above a cell across from your own. "He called you an animal." Your voice was shaky as he turned back to face you, "and I spit on him."

"That's my girl," Technoblade let out a disbelieving laugh he was so in love with you it was insane. He watched your smile light up your small cell and his heart melted, "Let's get you out of here. Stand back." You moved away from the bars as Technoblade shifted, fully able to swing his pickaxe and shatter the iron bars with one go. He watched your face turn red and preened inwardly at your expression,

'We impressed her. She thinks we're hot as hell. Stop getting distracted- we're so strong and handsome.'

Technoblade grunted feeling you wrap your arms around his waist, your face nuzzling against his chest, he wished his armor wasn't in the way. His hands rested upon your lower back and held you close, kissing the top of your head. "I'm glad you're alright, you know where Dream is?"

"No, He left maybe an hour or so before you got here."

"Coward." He growled pulling you even closer to his chest, you seemed to frown at the implication.

"What you pissed you can't hulk out?"

"I need to defend your honor," He leaned back away from you, gently caressing your cheek. As he did so an arrow shot right in between the both of you, it whizzed past your nose and cut a thin line across it, mirroring Technoblade's scar. You pulled away and grabbed at the bridge of your nose, blood-stained your fingers. Technoblade snarled seeing red, he pushed you behind him, his eyes connecting with the eyeholes of Dream's mask.

'HE HURT HER. TEAR HIM A NEW ONE. BLOOD. RIP HIM APART. SHE'S HURT TAKE IT HEAD AND MOUNT IT ON YOUR WALL. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE.'

"Oh don't worry," He grunted, unleashing his ax. "If he's anything less than dismembered my jobs not done yet." Technoblade tensed feeling your hand on his lower back, he looked over his shoulder for a brief moment. You looked up at him and he melted, the smile on your face was anything less than wicked, blood dripped down your nose.

"Put him in his place for me, make sure you sacrifice him to the Blood God."

'Oh, we made the right choice. That's the hottest thing I've EVER seen. Blood for the Blood God. Let's make her proud. Skulls for the Skull Throne. Blood and Skulls for our fucking wife is more like it. Hot.'

Technoblade turned around to face Dream, steam coming from his snout. He got the go-ahead from his Princess, he was ready to bathe in Dream's blood. Maybe take his mask as a souvenir and hang it over their fireplace, he'd never let the bastard live it down. Dream's ax appeared at his side, you couldn't believe Dream's going to try to kill Technoblade.

What an idiot.

Silence filled the cavern for a brief moment, neither one of them wanting to make a move. Dream decided he had enough and moved forward, swinging his ax down at Technoblade. The piglin immediately blocked the shot with his ax. He put all his weight into it and managed to push Dream away creating a safer distance. Technoblade's eyes narrowed, he needed to get out of the dead-end hallway so he could get you to the elevator. Even boiling over with rage, he had his priorities, and that will always be to keep you safe. A feral growl tore from his throat as he quickly charged at him, swiping down diagonally across his chest, Dream blocked it with his shield. While it was blocked he bent down and swiped out his leg successfully knocking Dream down off his feet. Dream stumbled but didn't fall, while he was trying to get his footing back Techno slammed the back of his ax into Dream's mask. A sickening crack sound echoed throughout the cavern, as the mask splintered down the middle but didn't fully break. Even if it would heal Technoblade as well he splashed a potion of instant healing, Technoblade growled as Dream swung his sword upwards and dug it into Technoblade's shoulder. Dream pushed against the weapon digging it deeper into Techno's exposed flesh. Technoblade ground his teeth together, forced to lean back to escape the weapon's cut, Dream didn't let him go so easily following his movements until the sword went through the other side of his shoulder. Technoblade dropped his ax with a clatter, your eyes went wide from behind the men battling, could Technoblade escape Dream's grasp?

You didn't want to take that chance. You sprinted over to the ender chests and pulled out your crossbow, it wasn't enchanted just a simple backup weapon. However, it would do, for now, you pulled back the string and let the arrow fly, it nailed Dream in an opening in his armor that was at his side. He stumbled back with a hiss letting go of his grip on the sword embedded in Techno's shoulder, you hopped you punctured an organ. Techno ripped the sword out with ease, blood staining the sword and the dark floor. He only let out a deep grunt of pain, completely ready to push through it if it meant you could get out of here. Techno kissed his teeth taking Dream's collar in his hand, we wound back his fist and hit his mask, once, twice; Dream spat out blood from under his mask. As he was about to hit Dream again you called out his name, you were standing on the elevator motioning for Techno to follow you, as much as you wanted to see Dream dead you needed to treat Technoblade's shoulder. His eyes narrowed as he ignored you, a grin spreading across his face; he lifted Dream with both hands, ready to slam his head against the wall as many times as it took to split his skull open. However, before he could Dream lifted a crossbow of his own, sending an arrow in your direction, Technoblade dropped him onto the ground with a thud. Somehow, whether it be because of his full piglin form or some other supernatural reason he beat the arrow to you. He draped his body around you, fully engulfing you; he squeezed you tightly as the arrow lodged itself on the left side of his back, just barely missing his spinal cord.

"Techno!" You yelled desperately trying to hold his weight up as he slumped against you, he was still breathing but he couldn't seem to hold up his weight.

"Princess..." He grumbled out with a little hiss, "It's fine. Technoblade never dies remember?"

"It's not fine!" You spat watching Dream rise to his feet over Technobloade's broad shoulders, he tossed his mask to the side, grinning wildly. He was missing a tooth and his eye was bruised and bloodshot, crimson spilling down his forehead, "Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck fuck." You cursed gently pushing Technoblade behind you so he was slumped against your back,

"(Y/n) no..." He grumbled eyes and body heavy,

"Can it." You snapped, voice quivering with trepidation loading your crossbow once more. You brought it up to your chin and narrowed your eyes at Dream,

"Don't come any closer. I will shoot you again," A growl tore through your throat sounding just like your husband. Dream didn't hesitate in taking another few steps towards you. You let another arrow fly and he blocked it with his sword, his eyes shining with malice and fire. Now you were strong, you could handle your own against the butcher squad for example because they barely knew how to fight, but Dream was a whole nother level. Technoblade managed to hold out his sword over your shoulder splaying it across your chest in a protective manner.

"Did you REALLY think you could stop me?" Dream laughed holding a hand to his head, "You're both insane! I'm a God, you can't kill a God! But, I can kill you," He smirked, swiping his tongue across his teeth. "I'm going to take your first life Technoblade just to show you who's in charge, then I'll cache in my favor, I'm going to keep your wife safe here with me just to have something over your head and make sure all goes as planned." He pointed his sword at you, "So let's make this easier on everyone and just come over here."

"Fuck that." You let out a laugh, "I'd rather die than be used as a prop for you to hurt Techno further." Your (e/c) eyes burned with the same malice Dream had shown moments prior, "After all we still have a plan B."

"Oh do you?" Dream mocked a blonde eyebrow shooting up onto his forehead.

"Yes. Every good plan has a plan B! PHIL!" You shrieked looking up the elevator shaft that had yet to close, Dream's eyes shot open as a blur of black wings engulfed you and Technoblade. You didn't notice the bandages on his wings but he looked like a falcon ready to sink its talons into its prey.

"Hello Dream," Phil spoke gravely looking pissed and rightly so,

"Phil we need to get out of here." You looked up at the man and motioned to the piglin hybrid on your back. He was still fully transformed and barely conscious, he was growling at the insinuation that he needed help. Phil nodded and looked a little hesitant, his damaged wing was going to be fucked. But it would be worth it if his friends turned out okay, he scooped both of them up in his arms and took off back up into the elevator shaft. You turned around and shot another arrow at Dream just to spite him, this one landed its mark right into his thigh. You watched him crumple and were filled with absolute joy, it gave you just enough time to disappear into the shaft without having more arrows thrown your way.

You were finally headed home.

\---

Arriving back home Phil practically dropped you both at the doorstep, his nostrils flared painfully. He would be fine eventually but his wing was busted and wouldn't be able to fly for at least a couple of months. Ranboo rushed outside hearing the thuds, his tail swaying side to side anxiously but his face lit up seeing that you were in the snow. You picked your head up brushing your hair out of your face, droplets of blood stained the snow. Ranboo rushed over to you cupping your cheeks in his hands, "Your nose..." He whispered softly, you looked up at him, your eyes softening immensely feeling him trace the cut.

"Hey, hey I'm alright okay?" You sat up on your knees and hugged him tightly, "We need to help Technoblade." Ranboo pulled away to stare at Techno, he was trying to balance on his elbows a puddle of blood-forming underneath him.

"Fuck." Ranboo's ears pressed back against his head as he moved towards Technoblade to wrap his arms around him to help him inside. Techno paused a minute and held his big hand out to you, you took it and grasped it tightly.

"I'm here big guy...let Ranboo help you okay?"

"Stay..."

"Always," You whispered following the both of them inside.

\---

"Ow! Be careful." Technoblade snarled his nose scrunching up as Ranboo dug a needle into his back to close up the holes. You yanked on his hair as you continued braiding it to get it out of Ranboo's way. "Double ow," He glared over at you and you huffed at him a bandage was displayed over your nose. Technoblade had allowed you to momentarily slip away to get changed into something more comfortable.

"Be nice to him, he's helping you," You shot back and his shoulders slumped forward ignoring you.

"It's alright." Ranboo assured, "I'm almost done, this should be the last stitch." Ranboo, always true to his word, put one last stitch into his back. Ranboo gathered up his supplies and smiled at you,

"I'm glad you both are alright, I'm gonna double-check on Phil." Ranboo headed out as you laid Technoblade's braid over his shoulder, you grabbed a damp, warm rag and squeezed it into the bowl. You gently dabbed it on Technoblade's body to clean up the dried blood, he leaned back into the rag embracing its warmth. He let out a sigh his eyes fluttering closed,

"The voices are a hum..." He murmured and you tilted his head, "they're satisfied that you're safe. They've never been so loud...now the silence is almost deafening."

"Aw...I love them too." You cooed softly kissing the back of his neck, he shivered at the content and let out a soft hum, "My protectors...and my sweet, big strong knight."

"Yeah of course I am." Technoblade purred low in his throat, he was content that you were safe and by his side once again, "I'd kill for you. We'd kill for you."

"That's why I love you." You hummed dabbing the rag against his skin, "I wouldn't trade you or what we have for the world. My brave Blood God"

'Ours. She's safe. Warm. She really loves us. Her touch is so gentle. Kiss her. Please Techno for the love of God kiss her.'

He turned towards you and pulled you into his lap, you squeaked a little in surprise and rested your hands on his shoulders, careful of the sword wound he had just acquired. He brushed your hair out of your eyes and leaned forward to engulf you in a tender kiss, it was passionate and filled with pure adoration.

'Thank you. Run your fingers through her hair. No, no put your hands on her waist!'

'Shut up.' He thought leaning into the kiss placing one hand on her cheek and one on her waist. As he pulled away from you, the voices and him felt pride when he watched you chased after his lips,

"Let's have a relaxation day soon. Stay in bed...just be us like it was in retirement." He whispered resting his forehead against yours, you nodded pupils dilated, ready for more kisses. Technoblade chuckled fondly drawing you in for another tender kiss, he may not be a hero, but he'd destroy the entire world if it meant he got to spend one more day with you by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first piece of fanart for Under the Floorboards! The beautiful piece is made by the wonderful @miss_chardy on Instagram and MissChardy on Wattpad! Please, please, please check them out! My heart absolutely melted when I was sent this beautiful piece! I hope you all love it just as much as I do and if anyone else makes art NEVER hesitate to show me, this made my entire month. Anyway, enough of me blabbering at you onto the next part Enjoy! <3 To see the fanart click the link!   
> https://lonely-lost-soul.tumblr.com/post/644794169475383296/under-the-floorboards-pt-vx  
> ~~~  
> More Fanart: https://lonely-lost-soul.tumblr.com/post/645835264796835840/thank-you-so-much-much-this-is-beautifully-done-i  
> ~~~  
> More Fanart: https://lonely-lost-soul.tumblr.com/post/644822282332749824/gorgeous-artwork-of-techno-at-his-wedding-day-was


End file.
